The end, Rewritten
by Tallulah.Strider
Summary: Snape survived the war, but was left mildly brain damaged. It's up to Harry to help get him on his feet again. Eventual HP/SS  Warnings: Listed at beginning of each chapter. A bit of Ginny, Ron and Hermione Bashing too xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I wrote this fic because I am still in denial about Snape's death. So I thought I'd rewrite the end (with a little something extra) If you know what I mean ;)  
>I'll put the warnings at the beginning of each chapter.<strong>

**Warnings:**

**-Harry is a bit dark and ebil in this chappie  
>-A bit of self harm<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did, I can assure you; Dobby would have survived :'( I lifted a sentence from the Deathly Hallows, just so you know where the story begins**

**Chapter One**

_Harry saw Snape's face losing the little colour it had left as the snake fang's pierced his neck. His knees gave way and he fell to the floor._

Harry looked on in shock; very aware of Hermione's presence by his side. "We must help him," he whispered urgently after he was sure Voldemort had left the premises. He got up to creep over to the dying man's side but flinched as he felt Hermione's hand clasp at his collar, "It's too dangerous!" She hissed "Besides, you know he's on You-Know-Who's side, he's worthless."

A disconcerting fierceness erupted in Harry as he recalled the moment Snape had killed Dumbledore; leaving The Greatest Wizard of all time to fall helplessly like a ragdoll through the air. "Then we prevent him from dying, so that he can spend the rest of his days rotting in Azkaban," Replied Harry savagely.

Harry winced as he saw a flash of fear cross Hermione's face; but now wasn't the time to reassure friends of his sanity...Revenge lay a mere 10 feet in front of him.

"Hermione, do your best to heal his wounds will you? We just need him stable for now" Hermione's reply came in a small, almost imperceptible nod.

"Migoratus Intus," she whispered, causing a thin, indigo thread to snake out of the end of her wand and wind its way around the deep gash in Snape's neck. Snape's body shuddered and he began gasping for air, his eyes wide with fright.

"He's choking on his own blood," whimpered Hermione

"Good, let him suffer," snarled Harry in reply

Harry looked on as Hermione tended to Snape's wounds. He studied the older man with a sense of trepidation; he looked so vulnerable and human as he lay there, fighting for breath.

"He should last out for now," said Hermione, shaking Harry from his thoughts.

Harry nodded, "Let's finish this thing once and for all,"

"Po...Potter" A strangled whisper sounded from behind Harry as he turned to leave. Harry slowly turned his head and his eyes fell upon the hollow black orbs of his former potions master. Harry tilted his head in query, "Go...good luck."

Confusion washed over Harry as he heard this seemingly sincere comment from Snape but he didn't allow himself time to dwell upon it as he fled towards the castle, following closely on the heels of Hermione.

**So the Chapters here are when Harry defeats Voldemort (aww-poor Voldy) but you know what happens here and I think it is best left to J.K. herself to write it XD **

The atmosphere that resonated throughout Hogwarts was that of pure ecstasy, the war was over! Peace reigned at last! There was one person, however, who could not fully enjoy the celebrations. Harry's mind kept wandering to the man in the grounds, barely alive. It was easy enough to get away; everyone was so preoccupied that no-one noticed the raven-haired boy fleeing through the castle gates.

He found the professor exactly where he left him. Snape's breath was ragged now and the older man clutched feverishly at his neck. "It is over," said Harry with a sneer, "Your Dark Lord is dead, nothing can save you from Azkaban now" Snape's eyes seemed to fill with joy before quickly clouding with sorrow as he was hoisted into the air by a levitation charm.

"Ju...Just like you...your fa...father," Harry winced as he remembered his occlumency lessons; where he saw into Snape's memories and witnessed his father performing the same spell some 30 years ago. Harry walked steadily to the hospital wing; ignoring the stares from the people around him as he paraded through Hogwarts with Snape held aloft above him; the older man's body formed a graceful arch with his arms and legs dangling freely. "Jus...Just kill me, I've suff...suffered too much grief. Harry...Harry please." The use of his name made Harry's head snap up to look at Snape's; his black orbs were filled with tears and Harry realised the older man was crying.

_I'm no better than my father, no better than my uncle...no better than Voldemort himself _thought Harry bitterly as he rounded the corner into the already packed hospital wing and lay the broken man down the only available bed. "Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape is gravely ill...please help him," Harry said, no emotion gracing his voice. Without looking back, Harry walked out of the Wing, bypassing all the cheering happy faces and hurried straight up to the dormitory.

Despite the fact that it should've been one of the happiest days of his life, he was filled with rage, sorrow, guilt, frustration and pretty much every other negative emotion every invented. What had the greasy old git of a professor made him become? A coward. A coward with a crippling desire for revenge. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt sick at what he saw. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his wand and held it above his forearm, "Incidere," he whispered and watched with grim satisfaction as a thin red line worked its way up his arm, the searing pain he felt let his rage dissipate and once again he felt in control and calm. He crudely wrapped an old t-shirt around his arm fell into bed for a restless night's sleep.

**Eek, so that was all a bit moody :/ It will get more fluffy soon (I was watching gladiator when I wrote this first chappie—sooooooo, it was all a bit tragic up in my brain. **

**Harry: "Damn you, Tally! Stop toying with my emotions!" **

**Severus: "What's the matter with him?"**

**Me: "Hormones, he doesn't really know where he is, or what he wants."**

**Severus: "Me! He wants me!"**

**Me: "SHHHH! No-one knows that yet...anyway, he's all set to pack you off to Azkaban"**

**Severus: "meanie *grumble grumble*"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! On with the next chapter XD  
>Ohhh, I may have also made it so that Fred survived, I couldn't deal with his death either.<strong>

**Warnings: A few swears.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thank you ver<strong>y much mangaluver  for your review :) You're right, the emotions were a bit up and down; I'll try to stabilise them from now on. Your review was greatly appreciated! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Harry opened his eyes to a piercing bright light, squinting his eyes; he fumbled around trying to find his glasses. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and winced as a burning sensation shot through his arm. "Bugger" he muttered. After a quick shower, Harry got dressed and made his way down to the common room where he bumped into a very frazzled looking Ron and Hermione.

"Where did you go last night?" they both screeched in unison.

"I went to bed early"

"Well it's midday already, you must have been sleeping for hours!"

Harry sighed, he didn't have time for this "Well, it was a tiring day yesterday" he said, putting on the best jokey happy voice he could.

"We were just about to go and visit Luna in the hospital wing, are you coming?" said Hermione.

Harry nodded. Poor Luna; she had gotten crushed by falling rubble and according to Ron and Hermione she was still drifting in and out of consciousness.

On arrival at the hospital wing Harry immediately saw Luna. She lay there looking as angelic as ever. Harry felt a pain stab his heart as he saw his good friend lying there. Walking over to her bed, Harry took her hand in is, "Hey Luna, we won, we did it! You're safe now, just come back to us, please." He whispered as he tried to blink away his tears.

Luna's eyes fluttered slightly "Did you stay away from the dirigible plums, Harry?" her voice was even floatier than ever.

"Visiting hours are over, Miss Lovegood needs her rest," Said Madame Pomfrey in strict tones. "Oh, and Mister Potter?" Harry turned back to face her "Professor Severus Snape wanted me to give this to you." Madame Pomfrey handed him a small vial of a smoky blue substance. "He said something about needing you to know the truth. I don't know: he _has_ been pretty delirious throughout the night."

Harry looked over at the sleeping potions master; the older man looked at peace now. The lines of worry had all but disappeared and his breathing was now steady and deep. "He looks a lot better," said Harry softly. Carefully, he placed the vial of memories in his pocket before heading to the late Dumbledore's office in order to use his pensive. _Why would he want me of all people to have this? _He thought to himself as he ascended the spiral staircase. He un-stoppered the vial and emptied its contents into the swirling pools of the pensive before taking a deep breath and plunging his head in.

**-The Prince's Tale chapter goes in here-**

As the string of Snape's memories finished Harry stumbled backwards with shock. He had to steady himself against the wall to calm his breathing. Dizziness swept over him as black dots obscured his vision. With a thump, Harry slid down the wall and crumpled on the floor. He lay there for what seemed like eternity as his brain tried to process what he had seen. _Snape was one of the good guys _he thought. _And I have practically sentenced him to death in Azkaban! _With that thought, an anguished cry escaped Harry's throat and his raised his arm to punch the wall.

"Do you mind?" One of the paintings didn't seem so pleased to be woken from his afternoon nap.

"Sorry sir," said Harry sheepishly, before he gathered himself and walked unsteadily from Dumbledore's office. He didn't know where he was going, but his feet seemed to be taking him somewhere, so he followed his instincts and soon found himself once again by Snape's bed in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey shot Harry a funny look, but didn't make any comments, so Harry simply pulled up a chair and sat by Snape's side. This continued for the next three days and still Snape never woke up.

People had started to notice Harry's frequent absence, but only his closest friends knew the reason for why he was absent. "I don't know why you feel the need to stay in the hospital wing, Harry" said Ron, a slight sneer in his voice.

"You don't understand, Ron. You can't, but trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"This secret is too good to tell us two then, hmm" Spat Ron "Don't you ever get sick of being the special one? The war is over and all you do is sit beside that greasy old git. He's practically a fucking vegetable Harry. Is it something you have to do? Do you like being the perfect merciful one?"

"You don't understand Ron, I only saved his life so that I could send him to Azkaban, but now I regret it, he doesn't deserve Azkaban...No-one does" Harry replied, he didn't know what to do; he felt as though what he'd seen in the pensive was strictly private, he couldn't just go and tell Ron (of all people.)

"Send him to Azkaban? That's low, even for you. I have to say though, unlike you I do think that bastard deserves it!" with that Ron turned on his heel and stalked out of the common room. Hermione, who until now was sitting on the sofa (out of the way), stood and followed quickly behind Ron.

"You too, huh?" asked Harry

"I'm...I'm sorry" she replied, it was clear that she had been crying.

Harry sat down with a thump, and rested his heavy head in his hands. _I can't be dealing with this _he thought _Knowing my luck, Ginny will turn up now._

Harry flinched as he heard the common room door open _Speak of the bloody devil _he thought as he looked into the eager eyes of Ginny.

"Harrryyyyy" she cooed, "where've you been silly! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Ginny, I don't really have time for this," muttered Harry as Ginny threw herself onto his lap and began playing with his hair "Ginny, this isn't working"

"Sorry, am I too heavy for your lap?"

"No, not like that. It isn't working between us. You and me...we can't be together anymore."

"You just need time, sweetie" said Ginny in a sing-song voice _MY GOD, she won't get a hint! _Fumed Harry internally.

Harry stood up, leaving Ginny to topple off his lap, and half-ran out of the room to the only place he felt calm and secure: The hospital wing.

**So that is the end of Chapter Two, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if this chapter is short, I'm trying to send out little and often as well as trying to pace myself. Usually I just rush ahead and don't spend enough time developing the characters, soooo, that's what I'm trying to do here :)**

**Ginny: "You made me sound so annoying!"**

**Harry and I: "No comment"**

**Severus: "Please can I wake up soon?"**

**Harry: "You'd better!"**

**Draco: "Can I please be in this story?"**

**Me: "We'll see..."**

**Draco: "YAYYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYY"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Onwards with the next chapter!**

**Warnings: Some swears**

* * *

><p><strong>My dear reveiwer: mangaluver, you are like royalty! My prized and only reviewer, thank you once again for taking the time to tell me how this story is going. Snape will wake up in the next chapter, I promise! I'd already written this chapter by the time I got your review and I just wanted to clear up some loose ends (the Azkaban thing.) So what would you like your royall title to be? xD<strong>

**Other people can review too you know ;) you'll get your own Royal title if you do... (yes...I am already resorting to bribery)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll admit, this chapter is a necessary filler... Trust me, I want to speed up to the Snarry luvin' too :P<strong>

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters...**

Harry regarded Snape with a whole new sense of admiration as he studied the professor's lifeless form. Yesterday, the older man had managed to wake up long enough to give Harry a disapproving glare before falling back into his seemingly eternal sleep. Harry didn't even know why he felt it necessary to remain by Snape's side. The professor probably didn't even know he was there and Harry felt certain that he wouldn't want him there anyway.

Harry looked around, making sure there was no-one within earshot before putting his face closer to Snape's and whispering; "Please be okay, I could never live with myself if you never knew how sorry I am. I never meant those things and I definitely won't turn you in. Please, just be okay." Snape shifted ever so slightly, and his eyes fluttered open a crack. "Save your breath, Potter. I don't need..." He drew in a shuddered breath, "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity sir, it's respect," replied Harry. Which was true; he greatly respected the man, but that didn't mean he cared about him...did it?

Snape appeared to open his mouth to reply when the door to the wing swung open and in walked Draco Malfoy. The blonde haired boy looked shocked to see Harry, but didn't let it faze him and continued to pull up a chair on the opposite side of Snape's bed.

"Hello, Potter," he said, "I'm more than surprised to see you here."

"I guess you could say I owe it to him. Or...I need to be here, to reassure myself that he's okay."

"That's very noble of you, Gryffindor," replied Malfoy "and just what has our dungeon bat done to earn the valuable company of everyone's favourite golden boy, hmm?" his tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"Not you too, Malfoy...I've had enough of all that from Ron. Snape is a very brave man, but I fear I only found this out too late."

"Yes. He is very brave; he showed me his memories too. Aft...after my...my parents died. They died and Snape's all I have left." Said Draco, his voice laced with grief.

"I...I didn't know, I'm sorry for your loss."

"I've been outcast by everyone I know. Since my father lost his mind and took my mother's life as well as his own, I have been labelled a freak. No-one will go anywhere near me; my family name has been disgraced." Malfoy masked his voice well, but his eyes betrayed deep sorrow.

"I never understood you Slytherins, but...I guess that makes two of us. I'm not exactly mister popular at the moment."

"No? But you are the golden boy, you ended the war!"

"Well, you wouldn't know that from the way I'm being treated at the moment," replied Harry. "Look...why don't we forget our past, start afresh?"

"Sure," replied Draco, a smile tugging at his lips, "I'm Draco," he extended his hand.

"Harry," he took Draco's hand and shook it.

"I think I may vomit," muttered Snape. Both boys swivelled to look at their potions professor, he appeared to have more colour in his cheeks (well, for Snape at least.)

"You look better...Godfather," smirked Draco

"How are you holding up?" came the older man's reply. Harry was surprised by the sincere, tender quality to Snape's voice.

"I'll leave you both to it." Said Harry, "I'm glad to see your recovering, Professor."

Harry stood and briskly walked towards the door. His heart felt much lighter now, in the knowledge that Snape was okay. Settling his differences with Draco was also one of the best things that had happened to Harry recently. His good mood, however, soured considerably when he bumped into a group of 16 very official looking men, lead by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ah, Harry," said Kingsley, "is it true that Severus Snape is in that room?" he said, motioning to the hospital wing with a flick of his head.

"Yes, why?" replied Harry, uncertainly.

"He has committed crimes against all things good, and under act 32.6 he is hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"No...With all due respect, you don't understand...Snape is innocent. How did you even know he was here anyway?"

"It was a tip-off from your good friend, Mister Weasley, but why, may I ask, do you claim Severus's innocence?"

"It's difficult, sir." Truth be told, Harry felt special to see Snape's memories, he didn't want every man, woman and child to see them too. Then again, he definitely didn't want Snape to be arrested, "May I show you something. Just you... In private?"

Kingsley nodded and Harry handed him the blue vial of memories (he hadn't let it out of his sight since he'd got it.)

"Stay here," Kingsley ordered to his companions, "Potter, you can come with me"

After Kingsley saw the memories, he seemed satisfied. "He definitely kept that well hidden. I think it pardons him from his previous accusations. I'll deal with the ministry, we won't bother him again. Hell, he deserves his peace. Take care, Harry."

"And you," replied Harry, inclined his head slightly in respect.

Harry watched as Kingsley and his men strode out of the castle. Left alone in the hall, harry had no idea what to do with himself; he certainly didn't want to go to the common room..._Ron _he thought savagely, _the little bastard grassed. Just wait till I get my hands on him._

Taking a deep breath, Harry centred himself and made his way to the dormitory; studiously ignoring everyone he passed.

**Severus: "Thank you Harry" *squee***

**Draco: "I'm forgiven!"**

**Harry: "Aww, I wished I could've been in Slytherin"**

**Severus: "So do I" *waggles eyebrows"**

**Me: "Calm down you two..."**

**Harry: "Sorry"**

**Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up early next week, but I've got my A-levels coming up soon (ARGHH!) so no promises **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is the 4****th**** chapter, it is a bit shorter than previous ones as it's from Snape's perspective, and he was a bit delirious through most of it.**

**Warnings: Feverish ramblings, but otherwise totally harmless =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Bit<strong>

**mangaluver: Thank you for your review, I don't mid all those questions XD (quite a lot of them gave me a few ideas anyway, hehe) and ****just to clear things up (because I didn't make it clear earlier)**** Everyone who died in the books is dead now (except for Snape and Fred.) I only kept Fred alive so that no-one had any reason to feel sorry for Ron. I hope that this helps :) Also, I don't know how many characters I will mention, because I want to keep this story as focused as possible (and my brain can't deal with multiple plot lines, lol)**

**Deby Magid: Thank you :) and yes, Ron is definitely an idiot; what idiot things do you think he should get up to? (He needs his just desserts after all)**

**DTDY: I'm working on the confrontation xD but it's harder than I thought it would be.**

**LittleScottieGal: Thank you! I'm looking forward to you story, it sounds good! You've already read this chapter anyways xD but thank you for giving me the boost I needed to post it :) and I really hope your foot doesn't turn to sand, I don't think I could ever forgive myself XD**

* * *

><p>I recoiled in horror, the ugly snake reared its head and before I could even blink I felt its fearsome jaws close around my neck.<p>

I slipped out of consciousness soon later...

"We need to help him," I heard a whisper, so faint it must surely have been a dream. _Was it potter? No...No, it wasn't. Couldn't be, could it?_

I began to feel a cool trickle around my neck, a pleasant contrast to the warmth of the blood pooling there. I felt life return to me and smiled inwardly when I recognised Hermione's voice; at least the insufferable know-it-all is a good healer.

_No more hiding now...no more pretending_

"Then we prevent him from dying, so that he can spend the rest of his days rotting in Azkaban," Harry's voice again...but the words he spoke made my blood run cold.

_Azkaban..._

A slight movement stirred me once again...

"Let's finish this once and for all," _they were going to kill Voldemort! _My mind rejoiced

_No more hiding now...no more pretending_

"Go...Good luck" was it me who said that?

Once again I was overcome by darkness, and my mind fell from consciousness.

I was floating...being hoisted in the air, the world spun and my heart sank as I realised where I was. In the middle of Hogwarts, being levitated through the air. I could feel myself talking, but I had no idea what I was saying. I was only aware of movement, followed by the feeling of a hospital bed firm against my back.

_Peace?_

I don't know how much time passed, Hours? Days? Weeks? All I knew was, Madame Pomfrey was hovering...but, there was something I needed to do. _Harry needed to know..._

It took all the strength I had left to extract my memories, I opened my eyes long enough to see Madame Pomfrey take it from my hand "I'll give it to him, don't worry" she said.

_Harry...I could feel his presence. It was unmistakable. _Although I hate to admit it; I could feel the power emanating from him. He was here, by my side. A lot. _Stupid brat, just because I showed him my memories doesn't mean he has to stick by my side like a loyal pup._ I was pleased to feel my mind becoming sharper once more, _just enough energy for a snarky comment I think..._I did have a reputation to uphold of course.

Save your breath, Potter. I don't need..." I drew in a shuddered breath, "I don't need your pity."

_Yesssssss. _

Now I could feel Draco here too, poor kid...he needs me, I guess. _Must not let near death make me soft. _I could feel my strength returning now; I opened my eyes to see Harry walking out of the door.

"I'll leave you both to it." Said Harry, "I'm glad to see your recovering, Professor."

_Left with Malfoy, _I felt far too tired to talk... But heaven knows he needs someone to talk to..._I am his godfather after all...where was Potter when you needed him? He's good at this soppy stuff._

**Yay, Snape has caught up finally!**

**Severus: "How dare you make me sound so soft, muggle!"**

**Me: "Awww, Sevvie...be nice or I may just leave you in the hospital bed."**

**Harry: "No, no, don't do that!"**

**Me: "Then behave, both of you!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Hello again! If you are still here then xD Your reviews are so appreciated, I am really trying to improve as a writer, but it's difficult (I'm a bit dyslexic, so if some things appear jumbled or nonsensical then I'm really sorry!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review bit:<strong>

**paganwoman: Thank you, and goodness knows; I need all the luck I can get...helllpppppp...these A-levels are giving me worry lines -_- (see?) I'm glad you like the running commentary xD thank you for taking the time to review!**

**Deby Magid: Haha, true, Sev is the biggest softie there is (he just has a very hard time admitting it!) **

**harrymania 1978: Thank you**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: Swearing <strong>

Harry walked into the common room. Immediately he spotted Ron and Hermione whispering to a group of fellow Gryffindors who, as soon as they saw him, immediately fell silent.

"Oh no...You carry on talking, don't mind me," said Harry. Harry was all set to go on his way and not make a scene, but as he saw Ron's sneering, arrogant face he couldn't help but feel his blood boil. "You seem to like talking, don't you Ron. Or is it grassing?"

Ron's eye flashed dangerously and he got to his feet; the tension in the room was palpable but Harry stood his ground and squared up to Ron none the less.

"I like the little stunt you pulled backed there. Unfortunately for you, Kingsley told me who his little aide was."

"Well, I don't regret it. The slimy git deserves everything he gets, so does that Malfoy boy." Replied Ron, a malicious smile plastered onto his face.

"You really have no idea, do you Ron? Draco was forced into becoming a Death Eater, he had no choice in the matter!" snarled Harry,

"Oh, I do actually have a fucking idea," Yelled Ron, "You have betrayed Gryffindor and you disgrace our house by buddying up with the Slytherins, SLYTHERINS of all people!"

"No. Not Slytherins, just Draco and I haven't buddied up with Snape, I just stick up for what's right, and he certainly didn't deserve to go to Azkaban."

"You seemed up for turning him in at first,"

"Well, I was wrong," sighed Harry. He thought back to what he had seen in the pensieve and another pang of guilt shot through him.

"Always the perfectly modest one, aren't you Potter? Well, I can tell you that you are not welcome here, you can go and hang around with you greasy new friends for all I care." Sneered Ron.

"Grow up, Ron." Harry had had enough by now; he was weary and Ron's voice was like nails on a blackboard to his ears. "Grow up and get out of my way."

"Did you not here me? I said you're not welcome. That means you leave...now!"

"You don't have the authority to kick me out of my own dormitory" replied Harry, shouldering his way past Ron "but nice try," Harry reached the door to his dormitory and glanced back to the huddle of Gryffindors; they were studiously trying to ignore him, but all looking as embarrassed as each other by what they had just seen. "So, I guess you're all going to follow him like sheep are you?" There was no reply and Hermione, Lavender, Seamus and Dean all remained resolutely staring at the floor.

"Oh, and Harry?"

Harry turned to Ron,

"Stay the fuck away from my sister."

Harry's eyes darkened in anger, "I broke up with Ginny days ago, but it didn't seem to filter through that thick skull of hers," replied Harry savagely, "so if you'd be so kind, please tell her next time you see her, she can stay the hell away from me."

To be honest, Harry regretted his harsh words as soon as he spoke them, but he was so frustrated at the time that he didn't have the time to think before he spoke.

Ron practically growled and jumped towards Harry, swinging his fist in a deft left hook. Harry reacted quickly and managed to duck the punch just in time. Using all his weight, Harry grabbed Ron's waist in a rugby style tackle, knocking the red-head to the ground. Ron crouched on the floor and pushed himself up again, before beginning to stalk towards Harry...

"Give it a rest, Ron," said Hermione, after finally working up the courage to talk, "He's not worth it."

Harry sighed, there was no way he was going to stay in the Gryffindor tower now, so he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

_What the hell is wrong with them? _Thought Harry, furiously, _What have a done to deserve this?_ Harry paced back and forth, it was nearly curfew by now but there was no way Harry was going to back to the common room. Hedging his bets, Harry figured he could just about get to the room of requirement before getting found by Filch. Harry cursed himself for leaving behind his invisibility cloak as he snuck around the corridors; being sure to stick to the shadows.

Things seemed to be going smoothly; that is until he heard a sniff coming out from behind one of the stone statues. Harry froze; his blood pounding in his ears _what was that? _Another sniff sounded, and Harry could have sworn it was someone crying...but who?

Being sure to remain unseen, Harry peeped around the side of the statue...His mouth fell open by what he saw; Malfoy was lying on his side, with a small blanket and a pillow, crying. Harry just stood, dumbstruck, looking down at the lean blonde-haired boy. "Draco?" he whispered softly. Draco appeared to jump out of his skin and spun round to look at Harry; his eyes wide with fear, before furiously wiping the tears from his eyes.

The two boys simply stared at each other for what seemed an age; neither speaking...just looking. They had been deadly enemies but now they both shared a mutual like for each other, meaning Harry could not help but feel concerned as he saw his friend like this.

"Draco, what's up," he asked tenderly.

Draco shook his head and started to speak, "I've been sleeping here the past three days," he said bitterly, "I have well and truly been kicked out of the Slytherin Common Room. They don't want me there and quite frankly, I don't want to be there either."

"No shit? You and I have a lot more in common than you 're not the only one unwelcome in their own house. Anyway, it can't be comfortable down there, I was just heading to the room of requirement; it's really the only place I could think of...Do you want to come along?"

Draco seemed slightly reluctant at first to follow Harry, but soon decided it was his only option and quickly gathered what little possessions he had and followed Harry to the 7th floor.

...

Neither of the boys were dissapointed as the room of requirement had outdone itself again; two beds lay at either end of the room and the walls were decorated with a tapestry of a phoenix whose fire flowed into the tail of a fearsome green dragon.

"I guess this is my end," said Draco with a smile as he walked to the greener end of the room. He seemed a lot happier now and Harry was more than pleased to find that he actually enjoyed Draco's company. The two of them talked for hours about numerous things; their childhood, how Draco was forced into becoming a death eater and what Harry's life was like before he knew he was a wizard (to name a few,) but what really got them talking; was their potions master.

"Severus is out of the hospital wing now," said Draco

"That's good to hear, how is he?" Harry felt a surge of relief run through him at this news, but he couldn't help but feel surprised when he realised just how much he was looking forward to his potions class (the lessons with the substitute teacher were truly terrible.)

Draco grimaced slightly, "The loss of blood he sustained starved some of his brain to oxygen."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning he's slightly brain damaged. From what madame Pomfrey says; it seems to be fairly mild. He's all there in the head, but his motor skills have been reduced-it will take quite some time for him to adjust. I think it is known by muggles as Dyspraxia. Poor guy...he's been through enough already."

"He is one of the bravest men I know," replied Harry, sadly. _It's all my fault _he thought bitterly _I could have prevented it, I should have done more to help him at the time._

"Yeah...he is. Well, nice as this is, I really need to go to bed now, finally we will have a worthwhile potions lesson; and I do not want to be half asleep through it," smiled Draco.

"Your right, goodnight."

"Night...oh, and Harry?"

"Mmmhmm...?"

"Erm...thanks. You know, for helping me out back there and all... I really appreciate it."

"Any time," Smiled Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus: Aww, you guys...you made me blush xD But I'm starting to worry that this is turning into a Drarry story rather than a Snarry one...This cannot do.<strong>

**Draco: Ummm...eww. No offense**

**Harry: None taken. Sev, calm down, you'll get your time to shine...don't worry ;)**

**Severus: Fine... *grumble grumble***

**Harry: Awww, Sevvy sad?**

**Severus: Rude...**

**Me: You're awake! I though you'd be happy!**

**Severus: Yes...but you made me CLUMSY!**

**Me: Well, it makes you in need of help...**

**Harry: From meeeeee**

**Severus: Oh...well, when you put it that way...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Hello again everyone! On with the next chapter...but first, a question; would you guys like anything more from Snape's view? Like in a couple of chapters (or thereabouts) just like what I did for chapter four? Please tell me in a review and thank you for staying with the story if you are still here xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Bit:<strong>

**Deby Magid: Thank you, I was totally aiming for a brotherly relationship. I'm glad it comes across that way :)**

**Yaoilover6969: Thank you for your review and here is a new chapter for you xD**

**LittleScottieGal: I'm glad your foot is okay, but even more glad that you are inspired to write! Annnd, yes, they are going to be Harry and Draco's new quarters (for now.) Thank you for your review! **

**Mangaluver: yayyyy thank you for your review. In this chapter I try to explain why everyone is so mean to Draco. Ron is only mean to Harry because Ron is a fool, haha (but I will hopefully go further in detail in future chapters.) Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**Youngwican: I'm sure the Gryffindors will get whats coming to them soon, (when I can think of something suitable-hehe) Thank you for reviewing! xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: A bit of swearing<strong>

Harry awoke to an irritating beeping sound; he opened his eyes and searched for its source. Once he had his glasses on and could eventually see, he noticed a large alarm clock suspended from the ceiling; reading the time "7.30" The room of requirement had done it again, _thank goodness _he thought. He and Draco had decided last night that they wanted to get down to breakfast early just to avoid the main rush (namely the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.)

Thankfully there was a shower in the room (well it wasn't called the Room of Requirement for nothing) so getting ready was quick and easy. Naturally, Draco was already up and ready, but was content to sit on his bed and wait for Harry before they both went down to breakfast together.

"Did you sleep well, then?" Draco asked, through a mouthful of toast,

"Yeah, thanks, I slept very well, you?"

"Yeah, it was one the most comfortable nights I've had in a while; it sure beats lying on the floor being overlooked by a creepy old statue."

"Ha, I bet... Draco, if you don't mind me asking, why where you kicked out by the Slytherins?"

Draco averted his gaze and stared down intently at his food. He seemed very reluctant to talk at first, but he eventually gave in and told all; "Well, to be honest it's a number of reasons. The first one being that may father defected before the war ended...to avoid being sent to Azkaban. It was seen as extreme cowardice and now everyone's hatred for him has rubbed off on me. No-one wants to be friends with a coward, Harry."

"You are not a coward...You had no choice, there was little you could do" reasoned Harry.

"Well, that was only one thing..." Draco's voice drifted off as he seemed to lose his train of thought.

"The second being...?" Prompted Harry.

Draco studied Harry for a moment, "What if you react the same way as they did?"

"Try me," said Harry, with a half smile, "remember I'm not like your purist ex-friends."

Draco took a deep breath "you see Harry, the thing is... I'm a werewolf."

"They turned on you because of that!" Harry screeched, "Wow, I'm so glad I'm not in Slytherin...no offense"

"So, you're not mad?" Draco asked incredulously. His face had lit up and he was literally beaming from ear to ear. Harry felt overjoyed to see his friend so happy. Over the short time they had started talking to each other, the two boys had already developed and strong brotherly bond, which in turn made Harry feel fiercely protective over him, the fact that he was a werewolf didn't affect Harry's perception of Draco in any way whatsoever.

"Draco, the fact that you're a werewolf doesn't mean I'm going to shun you, or run away for that matter. If you remember; Remus, may he rest, was a werewolf too. He almost ate me and still we were friends to till the day he died."

"They said my blood was soiled," spat Draco, "They called me dog and mongrel and all other kinds of hideous names."

Harry shook his head, cursing the Slytherins for being so prejudiced, "Well, to me you are Draco, and even in your were-form, you will be Draco; unless you want a nickname like Wolf or Moonwalker that is."

"Moonwalker sounds pretty neat actually," laughed Draco, "I may have to adopt that one."

Draco seemed to be a lot more relaxed now that he had told Harry his secret. The blonde-haired boy told Harry of how it was Fenrir Greyback who had infected him and how he hasn't as yet been able to brew a successful potion of Wolfsbane to stave off the symptoms. It was at least a week and a half until the full moon, so they both decided that there was plenty of time to seek assistance from Snape.

By now, the Great Hall was full and their next lesson (potions) was only 30 minutes away, so Harry and Draco decided to leave early to ensure they got to sit together in class.

For some strange reason (although he didn't want to admit it) Harry had butterflies. _I guess the last time I saw Snape he was near death _he reasoned with himself _I just hope things aren't awkward... _But was that the only reason? True...since seeing Snape's memories, Harry did feel more respect towards Snape, but that didn't mean he liked him...right?

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco arrived in the dungeons a whole ten minutes early, much to Snape's apparent surprise. The older man looked paler than usual and his eyes were rimmed with dark circles. <em>He looks tired <em>thought Harry as he took his seat next to Draco _but he still has his fearsome presence. _The lesson began well, no-one made a noise as Snape talked the class through the theory of the upcoming potion; Draft of personal insight.

"This potion is quite complex and, considering your atrocious tutoring whilst I was absent; most of you will undoubtedly fail miserably. It is meant to instil a divine sense of calm and eventually lead to personal enlightenment. Absolute rubbish if you ask me, but regrettably it is a vital component of your curriculum, so we best get it over with." _Well, he is still the same old Snape _thought Harry. The raven-haired boy was surprised to feel a sense of disappointment, as if he expected the Potions Master to be calmer, happier and nicer now that the war was finally over.

"Class, get out your cauldrons." Barked Snape, shaking Harry from his thoughts. "You will find all the ingredients necessary in the cupboards that line the walls. Once you have prepared you work area, I shall demonstrate how to make the potion. You will then have until the end of the lesson to make it for yourself."

The class stood in silence and obediently made their way to the store cupboards. The atmosphere had been somewhat tense up to that point, mainly due to the apparent taboo over Snape's absence. People were still scared of him (what with most of the school still thinking he was a Death Eater), but they were also keenly awaiting the potions master to slip up.

"Draco," whispered Harry "Do you know where I can find a chicken pancreas?"

In reply, Draco pointed to the bottom shelf. Harry grinned in thanks.

Suddenly, he was shoved out of the way; and Harry saw an unmistakeable flash of ginger, "Watch it, Potter," snarled Ron.

"Leave him alone, Weasley. Harry has only ever been nice to you; he let you tag along all those years, didn't he?"Interrupted Draco.

"This doesn't involve you, Dog," spat Ron in reply,

Draco paled "How did you know about that?" he hissed,

Ron chuckled cruelly, "Everyone does, your Slytherin friends saw to it that..."

"Silence!" warned Snape; despite the older man being softly spoken; he could command a room with ease. Harry turned to look at the Potions Master. Their eyes met and instinctively Harry bowed his head slightly in respect. When he looked up again, the dungeon bat had moved on.

Eventually the whole class had gathered their ingredients and they were all sat down and silent once more. Draco had been particularly dejected since his "episode" with Ron. Harry roughly scribbled out a note and passed it Draco's way; "Thanks for sticking up for me... Ignore Ron, he's a twat." A faint smile ghosted over Draco's lips as he read the note.

"Alright class, the first step of this potion is to finely slice the chicken pancreas, then add it to a cup of water, before stirring 3 times anticlockwise." Drawled Snape. The professor took his usual stance over the workbench and picked up the scalpel to begin slicing some pancreas. His hand shook slightly but he lowered the knife regardless...

"Ahh!" he hissed as the knife slipped and he cut his finger. Looking frustrated, Snape tried again; this time, however, he missed the pancreas entirely and just sliced air.

A few snickers resonated through the class and Harry turned to glare at their source; he was not at all surprised when it was Ron who was grinning like an idiot.

Snape growled and reached for his cauldron, but he missed his mark and instead sent the cauldron clattering to the floor, spilling water everywhere. Harry's heart practically broke when he saw the older man struggle to co-ordinate himself; Snape looked beside himself with anger now, which wasn't being helped by the sniggers of laughter rippling through the class.

"You know the instructions, see to it that you finish the potion by the end of the lesson, bear in mind I have no problem with deducting points from every single one of you if I have to." Snarled Snape.

The class immediately set to work and the air was soon thick with vapour, Harry however couldn't care less about how long his pancreas had been stewing, all he could think about was the potions master slumped in his chair at his desk; staring vacantly into space.

Snape's eyes drifted downwards and fell upon Harry's; Emerald met obsidian and for a while the two of them just stayed there; staring at each other. Unanswered questions poured through Harry's mind and he decided to stay after the lesson; he had had an idea.

The lesson was soon over, and thankfully there were no major catastrophes (Harry severely doubted that Snape could cope with any explosions today) and the class was ended with a dismissive flick of Snape's hand.

Harry uncertainly walked towards Snape's desk.

"Why are you still here?" asked Snape.

"I want to be your apprentice, sir. I want to pull out of all my other classes and instead focus 100 percent on potions."

A tiny smirk tugged at Snape's lips, "and why is this, Potter?"

_Because I feel responsible for your condition _thought Harry. "I have discovered a love for potions I never knew I had," he lied.

"If it's got anything to do with what you saw today, then I do not want your help."

_Damn that man is too smart for his own good _thought Harry. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Well, frankly Potter, I don't believe you, but at the same time I don't have the time to argue. If you can get permission from your head of house then I see no problem with it."

"Thank you, Sir." Said Harry. He began to walk out of the dungeons,_ that was easy _thought Harry absently,

"Potter?" called Snape, "Be here at 8 tomorrow morning, I don't want any slacking and none of your attitude. I'll give you a week to prove yourself, see that you make an effort and follow in your Mothers footsteps rather than your Father's."

"Yes, Sir."

Harry practically ran out of the dungeons, what had he done? Why did he ask for an apprenticeship with Snape? _Damn my conscious _grumbled Harry.

* * *

><p>"Harry, where've you been? I haven't seen you since potions" said Draco at lunchtime<p>

"I accidentally managed to sign myself up for an apprenticeship with Professor Snape," replied Harry, slightly in a daze.

Draco just burst out laughing, "You what? Out of all the things you could do...why that?"

"I don't know, I thought that he was so helpless today, I just felt protective over him...I can't bear to see him struggle like that again. Seeing as I still feel responsible for it all..."

"Harry, I can't tell you much, but I do know that Snape owes his life to you, he told me so himself. Without you, he'd be dead." Said Draco flatly.

"Well, either way I start tomorrow...I can't back out now. Anyway, never mind me, how are you? I'm guessing this morning kinda sucked for you?"

"I'm over it; I don't give a shit what comes out of that Weasley boy's mouth to be honest,"

"Well, I'm glad it didn't affect you. I'd best be off to go and ask McGonagall if I can do this apprenticeship,"

"Good luck," said Draco "I'll see you later, are you still going to stay in the Room of Requirement? I think I am,"

Harry nodded in reply before leaving the hall in search of the transfigurations teacher.

**Phew, I had to cover a lot of ground in that chapter, so it was a bit longer than usual (I just realised I wrote 5 pages...blimey!)**

**Severus: "Dungeon bat? How dare you!"**

**Me: "Well, I had to use a different name for you, otherwise I'd be repeating myself over and over."**

**Severus: "Very well then, I suppose you did just set me up with Potter, so it's not all bad" *grin***

**Draco: "Get a room, you two...Honestly."**

**Harry: "Ohhh, we will..." ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven *By the way, I just had to re-upload this, first time rounf it was enirely in bold? So if it still is-I swear, it isn't meant to be.***

**Hello, sorry about a slight delay in update...I had a bit of a meltdown yesterday. As it turns out; having a panic attack in the middle of chemistry is more than embarrassing. *Sigh*Life is so stressful at the moment; writing is such a nice break from revision and relentless exams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Bit<strong>

**Anonymous person who didn't leave their name: Thank you! Snape's happy that Harry decided to help him too (but he will never want to admit it :P)**

**Deby Magid: I'm sure he will in good time :) I swear you are psychic (either that or I'm very predictable-haha)**

**Watergoddesskasey: Thank you very much and I love your username; it's really cool!**

**Scottie: Harry doesn't know that yet though :P but I'm sure he will soon. And who knows where Draco will go to transform? I guess you just have to wait and see xD**

**Mangaluver: I'm trying to think of as brutal comeuppance as possible. Draco is a werewolf because Greyback bit him (Greyback enjoyed infecting as many children as possible before he became a Snatcher.) **

**TenshiBabe: Harry is patiently awaiting slash too xD he may have a while to wait. Thank you for reviewing! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry had to have an early start that morning (he was very keen to make a good impression on Snape.) "McGonagall gave me the okay for being a potions apprentice!" he excitedly told Draco over breakfast.<p>

"Don't get me wrong, Harry, I'm very happy for you." Began Draco, "but I can't help but worry that you are doing this for purely self-less reasons. You know, just to help Snape out. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Snape and please don't make me say it again!"

"Draco, I can assure you; I have a genuine interest in potions; especially in healing," replied Harry. To be fair; it wasn't a complete lie; Harry had developed an interest in potions; but deep down he knew it had nothing to do with the funky smelling cauldrons. No, instead his interest lay in the person who took the lesson. _There was just something appealing about Snape; the power that emanated from him, his dry sense of humour and now...his fragility._ Harry balked as he realised he was actually spending time thinking about his professor in an almost affectionate way.

"I'd best be off, I need to be there in ten minutes. I think it would be the end of me if I were late."

"Yeah...that wouldn't be good," Agreed Draco with a smile.

"Well, best of luck with the rest of your lessons, I'm really sorry I can't be there" said Harry sincerely, "I hope no-one gives you too much trouble."

"For goodness sake! Stop worrying about other people for a change, I'll be fine!"

Harry inwardly cringed, Draco was right; he did worry too much. "See you in potions later then!" he called as he hurried out of the Great Hall. He was nearly late now; despite all his best efforts. Racing along the corridors he reached the steps to the dungeons with about two minutes to spare. Harry took a couple of breaths to calm himself down (he couldn't be all breathy and panting in front of Snape could he?) **(A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't RESIST!)**

Harry knocked sharply on the dark oak door of the dungeons...

"Enter"

Harry did as told and pushed open the door to the familiar smell of the dungeons and found Snape sat behind his desk apparently marking some essays. Unsure of what to do, Harry approached his professor's desk and couldn't help but notice that Snape's usually perfect handwriting now had a scratchy and uneven appearance. A pang of sorrow hit Harry as he realised how much Snape's dyspraxia affected the older man.

Snape sighed deeply and flexed his back slightly, "You can begin by alphabetising the ingredients in the store cupboards." He said with a bored voice. Harry hastily got to work as he tried his best to prove his worth to Snape. Sitting cross legged on the floor, Harry pulled out a bunch of ingredients before diligently re-ordering them. It must have been years since they were last sorted, how on earth did _abatia leaves_ get next to _zandersnap root?_ Idly, Harry began to hum softly as he worked but a small, irritated cough from Snape silenced him quickly.

"So, Potter" began Snape "What field of potions are you interested in?"

"Healing, Sir."

There was no reply so Harry continued to tidy the shelves, but the young Gryffindor became acutely aware of the feeling of eyes on his back. Nervously, he turned around and was surprised to find that Snape was staring directly at him. There was something in the man's eyes that sent a shiver down Harry's spine; something dark and hungry hid in those black orbs...but instead of frightening Harry, it had the complete opposite effect and sent little shivers of excitement down his spine.

"Have you finished? Or are you just going to sit there staring at me like a fool all day, hmm?" mocked Snape. _That's rich...coming from him, _thought Harry.

"As a matter of fact I have, Sir." He said proudly as he placed the final ingredient on the now wonderfully tidy shelves.

"Very well, we will start by preparing for today's lessons; you will be supervising the brewing of potions and assisting where necessary but first you need to familiarise yourself with the potion. Today it will be Alagladris Potion. It is one of my favourite potions as when used, the liquid morphs into a giant fiery bird much like a phoenix...it really is something quite beautiful."

Harry eagerly hung on to every syllable and he watched in wonder as Snape's mouth delicately formed each word and was more than surprised (and a little amused) to hear the word "beautiful" to be spoken by Snape. It turned out to be a very complicated multi-step potion which had devastating consequences if carried out wrongly.

"I said _dice _the fire-stem, not chop it!" yelled Snape, "you have to pay more attention Potter! If you added that, the potion would have exploded; acid would have gone everywhere!"

"I'm...I'm sorry Sir."

Snape looked somewhat taken aback and Harry could have sworn he saw a flicker of approval in the older man's eyes. "I would demonstrate, but...you know..." Snape trailed off; his expression faltered and, for a split second, he looked very, very old.

_I'm determined to fix you _thought Harry,

...

Harry had finally grasped the potion and now he just sat by the blackboard as Snape began his lecture to Harry's fellow students. Draco caught Harry's attention and gave him an encouraging grin, which Harry returned. He was feeling incredibly nervous; it was now partly his responsibility to make sure no-one died. Great.

Walking around the tables and inspecting the contents of peoples potions was very satisfying, he had decided to take the Gryffindor side whilst Snape took the Slytherin's end. All seemed to be going well at first, that is until he walked passed Ron.

"Enjoying being the greasy gits little pet, are we Potter?" Sneered the red-head. The sequence of events that followed that happened so quickly, to this day Harry had no idea how he reacted so fast.

Ron was in the process of adding Higglebert flower into his cauldron, but was too busy mocking Harry to see that had accidentally added two times the desired quantity. The cauldron because to bubble ferociously and small sparks began to crackle...

"Encapsula!" shrieked Harry and a silvery-blue bubble wrapped itself around the cauldron just in time before the entire thing blew up. Thankfully; Harry's force-field contained the explosion and no-one was hurt. Thanking his lucky stars for his quick thinking, Harry turned to look Ron squarely in the eye;

"Pay attention next time, Ron, instead of trying to give me stink-eye all the time. Do you have any idea what could have happened if..."

He was, however, cut of as in his peripheral vision; he saw Snape glide towards him; a smirk visible on his thin lips;

"Well done, Potter; I see you finally did something useful. As for you, Mr Weasley; 20 points from Gryffindor, for sheer incompetence."

Ron flushed crimson, and he plopped down in his seat where he remained for the rest of the lesson. His cauldron was now merely a pile of ash and Snape had refused him another go at making the potion. To say that Harry felt smug would have been the biggest understatement of the century.

The last ten minutes of the lesson went smoothly and Snape dismissed the class without a word. Harry was unsure as to whether he was meant to stay or whether he should join his peers in leaving the classroom; on balance, Harry opted for staying behind and just stood there awkwardly whilst the remaining few students filtered out of the classroom. As soon as the door swung shut, Harry heard a great whooshing sigh coming from Snape and he turned to see the man slumped in his chair. He looked visibly exhausted. Wearily, the older man looked up to meet Harry's gaze, "are you still here?"

Harry ignored Snape's question, "Are you okay Sir? You seem tired."

Snape's expression darkened and he sat up in his seat, "I'm fine, Potter," he replied curtly, "I think it's best if you go now. Be back here tomorrow, same time."

"But tomorrow is a Saturday!" Harry protested, he clapped his hand to his mouth as he realised just how  
>childish he must have sounded.<p>

Snape quirked an eyebrow in amusement and the older man seemed to take great pleasure in saying; "you should have thought about that before becoming my apprentice then. Good day, Mr Potter."

"Oh God, it was mortifying!" complained Harry as he retold Draco of all the day's events. "He must think I am such an idiot! Of course I'd be working on a Saturday! He must think I'm such a spoilt brat! Arghhhh!" Harry crumpled holding his face in his hands.

"Well then, you just have to prove him wrong," said Draco simply, "And you seemed to cope well when that fool of a Weasley nearly blew up the entire castle."

Harry laughed good-naturedly "that was pretty good," he agreed, "to be honest, the whole day was quite enjoyable, although I hate to admit it."

Deep down, despite it being a Saturday, Harry couldn't help but look forward to tomorrow.

**This was a hard chapter to write; I don't know why but it just didn't flow. Usually they tend to write themselves, but this one was especially reluctant. Anyways-tomorrow I'm going to upload a chapter from Snape's perspective (which will be his version of Harry's first day as an apprentice.)**

**Draco: "That was some serious eye contact you two had" **

**Severus: "I bet it burnt your innocent little soul, didn't it Potter?"**

**Harry: "It burnt something..."**

**Draco: *rolls eyes* "Do you see what I have to put up with? They are like this 24/7!"**

**Harry: "No, 23/7...we don't have time for talking in the other hour...if you know what I mean"**

**Severus: "Potter, I never knew you could be so dirty!"**

**Me: "Okaaaaay, I'm going to round this up before these two get out of hand, see you next chapter!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Hey there everyone! So, Snape wanted a look in, so here is a chapter from his persepective (he was feeling left out, bless him)**

**Warnings; teeny weeny baby swears.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Bit:<strong>

**Paganwoman: Wow! Full scholarship~nice! I'm (hopefully) going to Uni next year if I get the grades (fingers crossed.) I'm glad the gradual build-up isn't too gradual. Whilst Harry is innocent, Snape isn't quite so chivalrous, so now that he's on his feet again poor Harry doesn't stand a chance! xD**

**Deby Magid: Ohhhh he'll realise soon enough ;) the dungeon fumes tend to have that effect on people.**

**LM Ryder: Aww thank you very muchly! :) I'm so glad they made you giggle.**

**mangaluver: Thank you so much, your review really brightened my day :) And Harry will do all he can to help Severus I'm sure xD**

**Person who didn't leave a name: True - we all know how soft Snape really is, like a wonderful little marshmallow xD**

**watergoddesskasey: hehe thank you :D**

**Tenshibabe: Thanks, I'm glad you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Sighing heavily, I looked down at the papers I was supposed o be marking. Even this posed difficulty to me now; before, my handwriting would flow elegantly and unhindered from my quill. Now, however, my hand moved erratically causing the ink to spray out in ugly blotches all over the page. I carried on regardless, trying as best I could to not let the abominable quality of the essays to deter me further.<p>

A knock at the door startled me..._Of course, Potter's first day. _It would be an understatement to say that I was apprehensive about his arrival.

I hadn't properly seen him since my spell in the hospital wing. Whilst I have little recollection of the events that took place under Poppy's watchful eye, I did know this; Potter was there for an awful lot of it...but why? Was he trying to protect me?

_Don't be soft! Focus Severus! _"Enter!" I called out, putting on my best "Snape voice" as the younger years called it.

The door creaked open and the small Raven-haired boy entered. He was impossibly skinny and his hair was always so untidy but despite this; there was an impressive aura to him. His eyes displayed a vast wealth of knowledge and power but looked out of place on him; they seemed far too old for his face, as if the boy had seen far too much suffering for his tender age.

I shook myself from my reverie as I saw the boy looking at me expectantly. I flexed, relieving my back of its various aches, "You can begin by alphabetising the ingredients in the store cupboards." I told him. The raven-haired boy immediately turned and set to work without a word, _typical Gryffindor_ I thought, _way too keen._

I couldn't face going back to marking, so I idled away the minutes watching Potter work. To my horror, he started humming; it wasn't so much that the music that annoyed me, but I couldn't bear the fact that he felt at ease enough to hum so I cleared my throat, effectively silencing him.

"So, Potter, what field of potions are you interested in?" I asked, not that I was particularly concerned but I just felt the need to say _something_.

"Healing, Sir." Replied Harry, looking at me intently as if waiting for a reply...I gave him no such satisfaction and soon his back was once again turned to me as he continued his work.

As he sat there, cross-legged on the floor, I could help but notice how his toned back flexed and bunched visibly under his obscenely thin shirt. Honestly; that greying t-shirt of his looked like it was a hand-me-down from at least 3 generations ago, the damn thing had worn so thin it left little to the imagination. Potter turned and fixed his penetrating gaze on mine; something flashed across his eyes...I could have sworn it was something akin to excitement. I shuddered as I realised exactly who it was sat in front of me...what was I doing? This was potter who I was gawking at, "Have you finished? Or are you just going to sit there staring at me like a fool all day, hmm?" I sneered (well I had to say something, didn't I?)

To my utmost disappointment the boy had, in fact, finished. This meant we began preparation for today's 7th year class where they were to brew Alagladris Potion (a personal favourite of mine.)

I went through the rigmarole of how the potion was brewed, what it did etcetera, and Potter seemed quite interested. It was only when I saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes did I realise, to my chagrin, that I had said the word beautiful. Me-Professor Severus Snape said beautiful...In front of Harry Potter. To this day, I still blame it on my brain damage; I never used to let such words leave my lips. Speaking of which; Potter had seemed to be staring at my mouth...a simple action, sure; but it still managed to send jolts of excitement through me..._how curious._

To my upmost amazement the boy only slipped up once, and when he did he was quick to admit his mistake; the boy he is now is poles apart from his insufferable father. I respected that. Hated the child, sure...but respected him none-the-less.

He even managed to avert near disaster when he formed a force-field around Weasley's cauldron; double entendres aside-That Potter surely was quick thinking _like a Slytherin _I thought smugly.

Whilst Weasley's ordeal put me in a very good mood (taking points away from Gryffindor has that sort of effect on oneself) I was more than glad when the lesson was over. I was exhausted, my body was still recovering from its ordeal and whilst my mind was as sharp as ever-my limbs simply could not keep up. Hence I found myself reclined in my chair as soon as the class had left.

Wearily I looked up to see that Potter still stood there, looking as much as an eager puppy as ever. "Are you still here?" I asked him.

The typical insolent brat ignored my question, "Are you okay Sir? You seem tired."

I faltered. No-one had ever asked me if I was okay before; no-one ever cared. It's silly really, but the boys question felt more like an insult, _Why would Potter of all people care? _I wondered. Either way, I felt uncomfortable with him seeing me like this, so I glowered at him, "I'm fine, Potter, I think it's best if you go now." The Gryffindor looked somewhat taken aback so I added; "Be back here tomorrow, same time."

"But tomorrow is a Saturday!" He protested and I smirked as he clapped his hand to his mouth; embarrassment clear on his face.

"You should have thought about that before becoming my apprentice then. Good day, Mr Potter."

Potter inclined his head slightly before scurrying out the door. In retrospect, having him as an apprentice wasn't nearly as bad as I had feared. In fact, I was almost grateful for his presence; whilst my body remained clumsy and disobedient I needed the boys help (even though it pained me a great deal to admit it.) In fact...I could honestly say I was looking forward to what the next day would bring.

**Hokey-doke, so that was Snape's view. I decided to write in a different style for his chapters, mainly to give everyone a break from the slightly more "moody" chapters, hence the slightly more chatty aspect to it. **

**Harry: "You were checking me out weren't you?"**

**Severus: "You loved it"**

**Harry: "You lecherous old man!"**

**Severus: "Insufferable Gryffindor!"**

**Harry: "Slimy git!"**

**Me: "Behave, both of you..."**

***silence***

**Draco: "They'll be at it like rabbits now, you know..."**

**Severus and Harry: *Grin***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Bit<strong>

**Anonymous Person who doesn't leave a name: Thank you ever so much, I'm so glad you liked it. As for the weather, where abouts are you? It's really cloudy and cold where I'm at. It is still, however, very polleny, so my hay-fever is going mental. So I'm cold AND hay-fevery...not attractive, lol xD I had a very nice weekend though, despite all that, so thanks and I hope you had a nice weekend too :)**

**Deby Magid: Thanks, and only the best people talk to the characters :D so it's allllll good.**

**Mangaluver: Thank you, you have inspired me to do more Snape's POV chapters, so keep an eye out for them in the future :)**

**Moonangel666: Thank you :D I'm glad you like it that Harry and Draco are friends.**

**Watergoddesskasey: Yaaayyy, thanks xD**

**Shego1142: Literally when I got your review mentioning Haku, I got a YouTube reply ALSO mentioning Haku at the same time! (Granted, it was Haku from Spirited Away, not Naruto) but spooky none-the-less xD I purposefully changed my writing style for Snape's POV, to make it appear more like a diary. It was mainly because it was a replay of the same events, so I just wanted to present it differently. Thank you for your review :)**

**Rori Potter: Aww thank you! I was having severe motivation crisis before I got your review, but it gave me the kick and determination I needed, so yay, thanks! xD**

* * *

><p>The next four days saw Harry waking early and spending the entire day under Snape's watchful tutoring. The two of them barely spoke of things outside of the subject of potions and, whilst it was apparent to Harry that Snape didn't like him, the young Gryffindor didn't feel unwelcome. His few attempts at striking up conversation fell on deaf ears; with the older man only giving one-word answers at best. This frustrated Harry a great deal, but he decided not to dwell on it as today was not a day for negative emotions.<p>

He and Draco had forever been talking about going to Hogsmeade, but with Harry's apprenticeship only came 1 day off a week (Wednesdays of all days) this left the two boys with few options. Today was that day, so the two of them agreed to meet up after Draco's lessons had finished to go and have a drink at the Hogs Head. It was just after breakfast so all the students, including Draco, had gone off to their day's lessons. This left Harry wandering the castle aimlessly with very little to do. On impulse, Harry decided to visit the library to browse through any new titles the castle may have been stocked with. Running his finger over the spines of the books on the "New Arrivals" shelf he scanned the titles to see if any took his fancy: _Abnormal Muggle Habits, Bubbling Cauldrons: second edition, Dangerous Plants..._

_No, no, no..._Harry sighed; none of these books were interesting him so he skipped to the end of the alphabet:

_Very vulnerable Veelas, What to do with an angry centipede, Werewolves; why and how?, Winter madness. _Harry paused...and traced his gaze back to the book on Werewolves. He brought his hand to his face in dismay; he had been so pre-occupied with his apprenticeship he had completely forgotten about Draco's lycanthropy. Panic stricken he sought out the librarian, "Do you know when the next full moon is, ma'am?" he demanded when he found her.

The wizened old woman looked a bit startled at Harry's brusque question, but answered him regardless; "Tonight, I do believe."

Harry's heart sank and he breathed a word of thanks before sprinting out of the room, much to the puzzlement of Irma Pince. Draco would be in transfigurations class by now and Harry estimated it would be at least an hour before the lesson was over. Should he go to Snape to ask for Wolvesbane? Harry debated strongly with himself, would Draco want Snape to know? What would Snape do if he knew? At that moment, however, an even more distressing thought entered Harry's mind: What would happen if Draco _didn't _take the potion?

With that in mind, Harry hurried down to the dungeons to find Snape, who, to Harry's surprise, wasn't dressed in his usual black robes. Instead the man sported a pair of dark navy trousers and a white button-down shirt. Snape looked very surprised and a little annoyed at Harry's arrival,

"You do know this is my day off Potter, which naturally means, it is your day off too. So, unless you are much more into potions than I thought you were, I see no reason for you to be here. Care to explain yourself?"

Harry shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, he didn't know where to begin. After some hesitation, Harry decided just to come out with the truth.

"Do you have any Wolvesbane, Sir? It is the full moon tonight and it's very urgent."

Snape paled and eyed Harry suspiciously, "Do you mean to tell me that you're a werewolf, Potter?"

"No, sir...not me, Draco"

Snape growled at this "Foolish boy! Why didn't he tell me? It would have given me more time to prepare..."

"Prepare Sir?" Snape's eyes flashed dangerously at Harry's interruption.

"The potion takes two weeks to prepare, and I have none already made..."

"But the full moon is toda-"

"I'm VERY aware of that, Potter!" shouted Snape. "We have to get Draco out of his class and to a secure location as soon as possible. As he is still new to his...disease...he could start the transformation any time now."

Snape flung his robes on and swooped out of the classroom, with Harry in hot pursuit _that man can really move when he wants to_ thought Harry absently as he struggled to keep up with the Potions Master. Before long they reached the door of the classroom and Snape strode in. Harry decided to wait outside but he could still here everything that was going on clearly.

"Pardon my intrusion, Minerva, but it is very important that I speak to one of my students."

"Whatever for, Severus?" There was no mistaking the hint of annoyance in McGonagall's voice.

Harry suddenly sensed a change in the air; it seemed to vibrate with magic and power (if only for a split second) _that's odd _he mused.

"I have no time to spare, Minerva...Draco, come with me." Seconds later, Snape appeared followed by a confused looking Draco. The blonde-haired boy's eyes narrowed when he saw Harry, "You told him, didn't you?" He accused.

"Full moon is tonight, Draco...because you're new to this-you could transform any time now! Why didn't you remind me!"

Draco looked down at his feet, "I thought it I forgot about it, it would go away. I can't..." his voice was barely a whisper, as if he were holding back tears, "I can't accept what's happening to me. I want to be normal Harry; surely you of all people understand that!"

Harry put a comforting hand on Draco's back and shot a warning glance at Snape but to his surprise-the older man didn't seem angry or disdainful, instead he just had a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"What do we do?" asked Harry.

"I know a place we can take him. It should be secure enough-he can transform there."

The two boys followed Snape out of the castle and into the grounds, once they were clear of the castle's protective wards, Snape stopped abruptly and turned to the two of them. "We can apparate from here; it won't lead us directly to the house, but it will certainly save us a lot of time."

The potions master held out his arm expectantly and simultaneously the two boys grabbed on. They felt the familiar tug of disapparating and before they knew it their feet collided with hard ground. Harry reached up to adjust his glasses and peered around cautiously; they appeared to be in a field in the middle of nowhere.

It the dimming light Harry could make out a cluster of lamps far away in the distance, _a town? _He thought. As it was winter-time, the nights drew in quickly and, although it was only 4 in the afternoon- the sun was already setting.

"We need to get moving," barked Snape, "there is an abandoned house not far from here; it should take no more than ten minutes to get there if we hurry."

The three of them strode quickly along-darkness was falling steadily now and Harry could feel his heart thumping in his ears. A strangled cry broke out behind him and Harry turned to see Draco doubled over-clutching at his stomach in agony.

"It's happening!" Cried Harry.

The potions master growled "Grab his feet, I'll take his arms. Hurry!"

Harry did as he was told and grabbed Draco's feet. Together, he and Snape lifted the boy up before staggering as quickly as they could towards the derelict house in the distance. Draco was writhing in pain which made it very difficult to hold him steady;

"Draco?" called Harry, nervously, "Draco, it's me, Harry; stay with us, just a bit longer..."

A chilling snarl escaped Draco's lips and Harry looked down to see that two fangs had descended from the boy's mouth and his eyes were animalistic and yellow.

"Draco, focus-remember who you are...Moonwalker, focus."

At this, Draco stilled slightly and fixed his haunting gaze on Harry. A flicker of recognition swept across those wolfish orbs and that small distraction gave Snape and Harry the time they needed to reach to entrance to the house before Draco began thrashing wildly again. Together they dropped Draco onto the floor; the blonde-haired boy immediately sprang to his feet.

Howling, the boy began to lose his human appearance; his back elongated with a sickening crack, his fingernails grew into fearsome claws and bright blonde, near white, hair covered his body in a fine pelt. The werewolf crouched low, studying Snape and Harry with a feral curiosity.

"Get to the side-door," whispered Snape, not taking his eyes off the beast.

Harry shook his head, "I think he recognises me," he replied.

"Don't be foolish, that isn't Draco anymore..."

Harry took a cautious step towards the were-wolf, standing eye level with the crouching hellhound. With a snarl the creature drew back and stood at its full height; it raised one of its mighty paws above its head, and brought it back down, whooshing through the air...

"MOVE!" Yelled Snape as he threw his weight against Harry, pushing him out of the way of the lethal blow. Harry felt a cold hand clamp around his wrist and he was roughly pulled to his feet before being dragged out of the door. With wand-less magic, Snape sealed the door shut, the sounds of howling and banging resonated from behind it. "What were you thinking!" growled Snape, fury burning in his eyes. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Harry stood there, panting heavily-he felt slightly faint... "I'm... I'm sorry," he stammered, "I just wanted to help him..."

Snape sighed and Harry could feel the air shift around him, there was no longer any angry magic in the atmosphere.

"Why do you feel the need to fix people, Potter? Why do you care so much?"

Snape's words struck a chord in Harry and once again he felt a pulse of magic from Snape; this time it was tinted with wonder and sadness. "I can feel your magic, Snape...Is that normal?"

The potions master looked as though he had been slapped in the face, "Don't be ridiculous," he growled, "Of course you can't feel my magic!"

"Yes, I can," replied Harry, somewhat distantly, "You are confused now...confused and scared; but there's something else..." Harry's eyes glazed slightly, "there is hope." Suddenly, Harry was brought back to his senses and became acutely aware of Snape's vice-like grip on his wrist as well as the cold fury in his eyes.

"I'm...I didn't mean...I'm sorry," stammered Harry as he withered under Snape's icy gaze.

"Don't speak of things like that again, Potter...not if you know what's good for you," threatened Snape, releasing Harry's wrist roughly. Harry took this as a hint and walked to the other end of the room. From the other side of the door, loud banging and the occasional snarl continued to sound. Half an hour passed and eventually Snape had appeared to calm down; he now sat of the floor, his cloak discarded in an untidy heap next to him.

"What do we do now?" Asked Harry, his voice a welcome reprieve from the harrowing noises from the Were-wolf nearby,

"Now we wait...We have to be sure he doesn't break free," replied Snape, not looking up.

Harry looked at his watch; it read 5.00...not even nearly night-time. It was certainly going to be a long evening.

**So there we go, chapter nine...What's happening to Harry I wonder? You can probably guess as it is sort of clichéd, but oh well xD  
>This chapter was really fun to write, and I sincerely hope it is as fun to read...work permitting I'll be able to get the next chapter up by Tuesday, so see you all then! <strong>

**Ooh, quick note; do you want Hermione to be redeemed, or should she crash and burn along with Ron?**

**Severus: "You can feel my magic? How sickeningly Gryffindor of you..."**

**Harry: "Hey! That's not very nice..." *Pouts***

**Severus: "I'm not nice, remember?"**

**Harry: "Yes you are; you're like a little marshmallow deep down."**

**Severus: "I resent that."**

**Draco: "Awwwoooo! Awwwwwwwooooooooooo!" **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**So what on earth are Harry and Snape going to do to pass the time I wonder? No...Don't get your hopes up; a were-wolf next door doesn't really help **_**that **_**kind of thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Bit<strong>

**Yaoilover6969: Thank you, I don't know why your name didn't show up before-but at least I know who you are now :) I live in England, so it's a bit gruesome here at the moment. **

**Watergoddesskasey: Riding a werewolf would be a lot of fun; provided you weren't going to be eaten of course xD Thank you for your review**

**ThisIsTheOnlyNameICouldPick: Thank you and I think the name you picked is awesome! **

**Deby Magid: Poor poor Sevvy, he is very confused bless him, but I'm sure he'll get over his grumpiness towards Harry soon enough xD Thanks for your review!**

**Rori Potter: I tend to write small chapters and send them out often; ironically chapter nine was one of my longest xD I have a short attention span so that's why I tend to keep them short-I hope it isn't too annoying :) Thank you for your review!**

**Yngoldfogee: Thank you, I'm glad you like Snape's POV, I'm hoping to do one from him every 4 chapters or so (it's really fun to try writing from his perspective) :D**

**Mangaluver: Yeah, Draco is having it pretty rough; I wonder what I could do to make it up to him in future chapters? And I'm so glad you want Hermione to burn xD she does get a bit annoying sometimes-hehe. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Tenshibabe: Ooooh, interesting theories ;) not far off... Thank you for reviewing! xD**

**Aliengirlguy: Oops...you found me out, the whole winter thing was a plot necessity so that Draco transformed in the middle of the afternoon-but the time when the war took place didn't even cross my mind. Bonus points to you for being so observant xD Thanks for your review :)**

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the cold floor for what seemed like an age merely twiddling his thumbs. Every so often he looked up at the Potions Master to find the older man staring right at him; his endless black eyes seemed to be looking straight into Harry's soul. Harry shifted uncomfortably; he didn't like being looked at by <em>anyone <em>let alone by the man he had learnt to hate. He hadn't felt any more pulses of energy or magic lately and he wondered if it had anything to do with the intense look of concentration on the potion master's face.

A particularly loud bang from to other room gave Harry a fright, causing the Gryffindor to let out a startled squeak. Snape just frowned.

"Professor?" asked Harry cautiously; his throat felt dry for some reason, so he barely made a noise.

"What?" came Snape's brusque reply.

"Why did you show me those memories?" Harry didn't expect to come out with this question, sure; he had always wanted to know the answer, but judging by the mood Snape was in right now, bringing something so personal up didn't seem like a great idea.

Regardless, his mouth spoke before his brain could think; leaving his question hanging in the air.

There was a pregnant pause, and for a moment Harry thought Snape would ignore him completely, but a sharp intake of breath from the Potions Master told him otherwise.

"I gave them to you, because you were going to send me to Azkaban...And no-one in their right mind wants to go there." Replied Snape. His face was unreadable, but Harry felt a familiar shift in the air. This time, instead of blocking it out, Harry welcomed it; he could feel the thick dread of deceit radiating from Snape along with the flutter of nerves. A little smile twisted onto Harry's thin lips,

"You're lying," he said simply.

A wave of fury and panic caused the air around Harry to crackle; the young boy looked into Snape's eyes; they too displayed similar emotions.

"How dare you accuse me of such things?" He hissed, standing up and stalking across the room to Harry.

"I felt your lies, Sir" replied Harry before he could stop himself, "I felt them...there was another reason. Tell me the truth." Harry was baffled by his sudden boldness, but he still managed to hold his ground despite the advancing Potions Master.

Harry flinched as Snape drew his face up close to Harry's; the two of them stayed locked in that position, staring at each other for what seemed an age.

"Why?" Breathed Snape, causing a small gust of air to ruffle Harry's hair. The older man's eyes saddened and he slumped back down to the floor in defeat. "Why can you feel my emotions?"

Harry shook his head solemnly, "I don't know," he whispered, "but you still haven't answered _my_ question"

Snape sighed and looked at Harry; "because I didn't want my only remaining link to Lily to think I was a soulless murderer," he said simply.

The use of the word _my _in Snape's sentence sent a little buzz through Harry. "You were in love with her, weren't you?" he said.

"I loved her, yes. In love? No...I loved her like I would a sister. She loved me like I was her brother. That is until your father came along." Said Snape matter-of-factly.

Harry cringed; he knew only too well how cruel and vindictive his father had been to Snape. "Sir, I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry!" barked Snape, "it has little to do with you. Why do you feel the need to carry the world's weight on your shoulders?" Harry blinked stupidly; he had never expected Snape of all people to notice such a thing.

"I just don't want people to suffer..."

"How very noble of you," replied Snape, dryly. The potions master tilted his head on one side, as if to study the boy's face (which was mere inches from his own.) "Before Dumbledore died...he told me many things. Mostly concerning my job as a spy, some were just the ramblings of a wise man...The others...were about you."

The finality of Snape's remark made Harry's throat run dry; a shiver crept down his spine as he wondered what Snape could be referring to.

"I always thought you were a spoilt brat, one who basked in fame and relished the popularity. Albus told me otherwise; is it true you didn't know you were a wizard until your 11th birthday?" he asked.

Harry just nodded, his eyes averted to the floor.

"Is it true you were kept in a closet? Fed only the bare minimum? Beaten? Labelled a freak? Is this true?"

Tears stung Harry's eyes as memories of his past were re-awakened, "All of it," he croaked.

"Hmpf" Snape drew his face back away from Harry's and rose to his feet again "It would appear that I was wrong about you, I-"

"Look, it's fine." Interrupted Harry, "Water under the bridge, right?" He didn't want to go any further into his past; old wounds were best left unscratched.

Snape just stood there awkwardly, apparently unaware of what to do with himself... "Why did you become my apprentice?" Harry looked up once more at Snape, "I told you the truth, now it's your turn to owe me some honesty." Reasoned Snape.

Harry swallowed; colour rising to his cheeks, "I can't bear to see you struggle-especially not after all you've done for me. I can't help but feel it is my fault that you're like this..."

Snape winced, "make no mistake; I didn't do what I did for you. I did it for Lily and for the rest of the Wizarding world." For some reason, Snape's words struck a chord in Harry..._of course he didn't do it for me, _he thought bitterly. Snape, upon seeing sadness mist over Harry's eyes added; "Thank you though, as much as I hate to admit it; I am more than grateful for your assistance." With an awkward bow of his head, Snape turned and resumed his position on the floor away from Harry, before lying down and curling onto his side; pulling his cloak over himself to seek what little warmth it provided.

Looking at his watch, Harry was surprised to see it was nearly midnight; so mimicked Snape's actions and lay on the cold stone floor. Shivering lightly he cast a warming spell upon himself before closing his eyes to mull over the evenings events.

_What is it about him? _Thought Harry, _why can I feel him? I know when he is near me, I know when he is angry, sad, nervous...all these things. But what does it mean? Why is it only with him? What's happening to me?_

**What indeed? Sorry for the abrupt ending but it was literally the only place I could end this chapter. I'm sorry for its pitifully short length, I have sinusitis at the moment, so I'm struggling to stay awake for any length of time-but I wanted to get an update out so here you go! I'm sorry if the relationship is going so slowly, but in all my previous stories (which I have now deleted) they went from Hate-Love instantly...so I'm trying to make it more "believable." Okay, so I'm going to go and inhale some minty steam and have a sleep; see you in a few days! **

**Severus: "Pathetic muggle with her man-flu"**

**Me: "Sinusitis actually..." *cough***

**Severus: "And Harry, stop trying to read my emotions!"**

**Harry: "Ha-ha, I know what you're feeeeling" **

**Severus: "Oh really? What am I feeling right now then?"**

**Harry: "Oh I couldn't possibly say; it's far too rude..." *Grin***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hello again, here is chapter eleven, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review bit:<strong>

**Watergoddesskasey: Aww thank you! That's really kind of you :)**

**TeaPott: Writing is fun procrastination too, I'm taking biology maths and chemistry and studying is doing my head in! What are you studying? Good luck to you as well and thank you for your review :)**

**Charliedorothy26: Here you go! Another chapter xD Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Poison-Quills: Thank you for your reviews; I'm trying to make my chapters longer and I wont put authors notes in the middle any more-it was only necessary to outline where some chapter from DH went :)**

**Yaoilover6969: Thank you for your review, the weather today is really sunny here; I hope you have a wonderful day too :)**

**Rori Potter: Thank you very much, this chapter is a teeny bit longer than the last one-so I am trying xD for some reason, the word brilliant Is one of my favourite words ever, it gives me a *squee-face* whenever I read it xD**

**Mangaluver: I feel a lot better now thank you, just a little chesty cough remains! I know what you mean, whenever I watch the HP movies now I'm forever saying "see? They are MEANT to be together" much to my friends' confusion-hehe. Sinusitis is not very yummy-it just means my sinuses were inflamed (I think?) so all blocked up and icky-hehe. Anyway, it's all over now and I can breathe again! YAY!**

**Aliengirlguy: Thank you very much, I'll try :)**

**Mona: Thank you! Here is another chapter for you :D**

**Shego1142: Oh no, sorry- I'm just to quick at posting new updates *grin* but thank you for reviewing this one!**

**LittleScottieGal: I thought your foot had fallen off and meant you couldn't get to your computer, I was like "nooooo, Scottie, I have failed your foot!" but you are back! YAY! Don't worry, even if I did throw a pitchfork at you, I would no doubt miss horribly. I'm afraid Hermione has signed up to a crashy burny fate, but you will see Luna in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry woke to sunlight streaming through the window; the maelstrom of questions running through his mind that night had not allowed much time for sleep so he was completely exhausted. He blinked his eyes wearily and looked over at Snape to see that he was still asleep. The noises from the other side of the door were now non-existent and the moon had long been out of the sky so Harry decided it was safe to check on Draco. As the young boy stood to his feet, the floorboards made an impossibly loud squeak, resulting in an annoyed grumble from Snape. Ignoring this; Harry continued to the door and swung it open; and gasped in shock at what he saw; Draco was lying on the floor, still fast asleep but completely naked.<p>

Colour flushed Harry's cheeks as he turned to look at a now upright Snape, the older man looked slightly alarmed at what could have caused Harry's reaction. "Umm...Professor, it would appear that..." Harry faltered, his face now burning crimson with embarrassment, "well, Draco doesn't have any clothes on, sir."

A flicker of amusement flashed over his eyes, and the older man appeared to be trying hard to hold back a smirk, "Only amimagi can shift from animal to human and keep their clothes." He explained "Werewolves lose all humanity in were-form so clothes are very much at the back of their mind"

"So, what do we do? He destroyed his clothes when he turned."

"He can have my cloak," replied Snape, passing Harry the cloak that, until now, had been slung over Snape's arm.

Harry took the cloak, and was unnerved to feel a little thrill shimmer down his spine as his hand brushed against Snape's. Cloak in hand, Harry wandered into Draco's room with his eyes semi-closed and flung the cloak over the boy's small frame to conceal his modesty.

The touch of the fabric woke Draco from his slumber and he groaned incoherently as he slowly pushed himself upright; Harry took this as his cue to leave and walked back out to the room Snape was in so that Draco could have at least some privacy.

Harry's footsteps resonated loudly through the small room, causing the Potions master to jump in surprise. _He looks so different in his muggle clothes _thought Harry. The Gryffindor tilted his head to one side as he studied the older man; his shirt looked soft and casual, the top was button left open; exposing some of the pale skin beneath it, His trousers hugged tightly to his long, lean legs...Suddenly a pulse of warmth hummed through the air, alive with curiosity and anticipation which shook Harry from his day-dream. _Oh crap, I was just gawping at Snape...and he noticed! _Thought Harry; his cheeks flushing red once more. _What has gotten into me?_

He wasn't, however, given time to dwell any further on his stray thoughts as Draco had finally appeared, looking slightly dishevelled. Harry couldn't help but notice the pang of jealousy that shot through him as he saw his friend wrapped in Snape's cloak; it was such a caring gesture to give someone their clothes; such a gesture that Harry had always dreamed of being on the receiving end of _No matter who from _he quickly reminded himself.

The three of them left the house and began to make their way to the apparition point. Draco was exhausted and not at all talkative so Harry fell into step next to Snape and tried to strike up pleasant conversation. "Sir, what are we going to be doing for my apprenticeship next week?"

Snape looked down at the boy; approval flickering in his eyes; "You know, Potter, perhaps you are more like your mother after all." Harry's heart swelled; people only ever compared him to his mother's eyes before. He was sick of being compared to his father, more-so since discovering that he was a bully, so to be compared to Lily brought a grin to his face.

"Bearing in mind Draco's condition," continued Snape, jolting Harry from his reverie, "We shall spend the next few sessions brewing a healthy supply of Wolvesbane. It should keep the wolf from the door, so to speak."

Harry laughed inwardly at Snape's pun and was more than relieved to discover that their heart-to-heart during the previous night hadn't left an awkward fog between them. All too soon they had reached the apparition point and, before they knew it, stood before the impressive castle once more. Snape turned to Harry, "Harry, you'd better take Draco to get some rest, I'll go and begin gathering ingredients for the Wolvesbane potion. You can have the rest of today off, but I expect to see you in my office 8am sharp tomorrow." He leant in closer to Draco, "Take care, I'll inform the teachers of your absence; you shall be excused from lessons for the rest of this week."

With that he was off, striding away in his usual Snape-like manner; however, it didn't have the same effect without his infamous cloak. The two boys walked slowly to the Room of Requirement trying hard not to be seen by any other students. Of course, they weren't so lucky-they got odd stares from various Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and hisses and jeers from the Slytherins. Thankfully, they didn't encounter any Gryffindors and the only person they actually talked to was Luna.

"Luna! You're better!" exclaimed Harry, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Oh yes, Harry, Leaf-dew Pixies are miraculous things, one visited me at night and the next day I was as fit as a flea!" She smiled then turned her gaze to Draco, "You look like you've had a bad encounter with the moon, Draco. Powerful things, moons. Harry will take good care of you, I'm sure of it."

Draco, now slumped on Harry for support, had no energy to reply but managed a small smile regardless. "Luna, I had better go, it's so great to see you though," said Harry in earnest _at least she hasn't turned against me _he thought.

"I will see you later then. Oh and Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Rumours are terrible things, but I need to know; have you moved out of the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yes, Luna, I have." Replied Harry before adding, "what else have you heard?"

"Nothing to be concerned about, I believe none of it anyway," said Luna with great sincerity. Harry smiled gratefully and bid her farewell before continuing to haul Draco along the seventh floor corridor to the Room of Requirement. Once inside with Draco safely sat on his bed, Harry went to brew a pot of tea, goodness knows; Draco needed it. His eyes were rimmed with dark circles and bruises were blossoming over his hands and spine, "I'll be back in a minute," called Harry as he hurried down to the kitchens to retrieve some more tea bags.

Returning ten minutes later, tea in hand, Harry discovered that Draco had changed into his usual attire of shirt and trousers and was now perched on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. He took the tea appreciatively and Harry was pleased to note that his icy grey eyes had regained their usual spark.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Harry, once his friend had finished his drink.

"A bit sore, I don't remember a thing, but my body aches like you wouldn't believe,"

"I bet, Snape said that the first few transformations are by far the worst; your body will need to adjust, in time it will hurt less."

Draco nodded slowly, he looked very wistful, "It's forever, isn't it?" he whispered.

"Yes," admitted Harry, "but Snape will make you some Wolfsbane; it will mean to transform into a wolf, not a werewolf and should have a little bit more control over your actions."

A flicker of hope illuminated Draco's eyes; "Thank you, for looking after me yesterday, I dread to think what would have happened if..." he drifted off, letting his sentence hang in the air.

"It's nothing," said Harry with an easy smile, "besides; it's Snape who you should really be thanking; he's the one who knew where to take you."

"I will be sure to thank his next potions lesson. Besides, that's enough about me, what did you and him get up to that evening?"

Harry winced, "Oh, it was so awkward, I asked him about why he showed me his memories and he made up some pathetic excuse but I could feel that he was lying. So I told him that he was lying and he flipped out and-"

"What do you mean you sensed he was lying?" Interrupted Draco; his interest clearly visible on his eyes.

Harry shrugged, "it's really strange, but I can feel his emotions. Most of the time anyway; other times I think he's trying to block me out." Draco stared intently at Harry before a smile slowly began twitching at the corner of his lips, panic flared in Harry as he realised the boy was starting to laugh, "What is it?" he demanded.

"Harry, do you have any idea what this means?" asked Draco, to which Harry shook his head. "It's a very rare thing and if I'm not mistaken; you may be experiencing what's known as animus vinculum."

"What's that?" Asked Harry warily.

"Well," began Draco, "it translates as Spirit or Soul bond. It is very old magic, something which happens only on average three times a century. You're magical core is trying to establish a connection with Snape's, and, seeing as you are already able to feeling his emotions, his core is bonding with yours." Harry felt the colour drain from his face, _a BOND?_

"Why?" he breathed.

"I don't know much, but from what I have heard; magical cores are very intricate things, people know they have a link to one's spirit, but they don't know how or why. However, powerful wizards' cores have the ability to bond with other cores. Harry, I really don't know all that much, I only ever heard snippets from what my father was saying; he was trying to find a way to make my magical core to chose someone; he was never successful though."

"But, but what do I do?" whined Harry, "I can't bond with Snape!"

Draco smiled sympathetically, "Like I said; old and intricate magic. I think you should get a book out of the library, it's called _A Definitive Guide to Spirit Bonds _I can show you where it is if you want,"

"It's okay, you need your rest, I'll go," said Harry as he stood to leave, "See you later."

Draco raised his hand in a half wave and Harry bolted for the door, he had to get his hands on that book as soon as possible, Harry felt sure it would explain everything he needed to know. In a blink of an eye Harry was already at the library and at the shelf marked; "Souls and Spirits" the book itself was easy enough to find; bound in leather and ornate gold lettering it stood out boldly from the rest; Harry took the book tentatively and signed it out before taking it back up to his bedroom.

"I got it," he told Draco, waving the book proudly above his head. Harry sat down on the bed next to Draco and laid the book between them; apprehension buzzed through his fingers as he opened the first page...

_**A Definitive Guide to Spirit Bonds.**_

_A spirit bond is a very deep flowing bond between two magical creatures. It has been recorded that spirit bonds have arisen in humans, centaurs, veelas and dragons to name a few. Spirit bonds may also from between two species. They are very rare occurrences and only arise where one's magic is powerful and deep-flowing. Many wizards attempt to encourage a spirit bond in their children but there is no proof that there is anything that can be some to increase the likelihood of such a bond forming._

_A spirit bond consists of three main elements; A core bond, A heart bond and a Body bond._

_**A Core Bond  
><strong>__A core bond is often the first to form as one's magic can identify a suitable match without the witch or wizard even knowing. A first sign of this bond forming is an awareness of their bond-partners emotions and then an awareness of their presence in the surrounding vicinity. As the bond strengthens each person will be able to pin-point the exact whereabouts of the bond-partner and some have reported the ability to transmit mental images to one another (this need further proof however, and will probably only occur when all three elements have tied.)A core bond is the hardest to form and the hardest to prevent from forming as it happens without the two people involved knowing._

Harry's throat ran dry and he skipped passed the heart and body bond and he knew all too well what they would involve. What Harry read next made his heart sink;

_**Progression of a spirit bond  
><strong>__As the bond progresses, more-so since two out of three bonds have been made, the two people involve find It progressively more difficult to stay apart from one another, to the point where physical and emotional pain can occur. This has had negative repercussions, especially in the notable case where a young witch formed a bond with a dragon. Once the heart and Core bond had been formed, the need to make a body bond drove both Witch and Dragon insane as such a bond would have been too dangerous to make. _

_As of yet, the only known way to prevent a spirit bond from occurring is if one of the creatures involved died. However, even this is said to make its bonded counterpart go mad with grief. _

Harry couldn't bring himself to read any more, a hand on his shoulder, presumably Draco's, offered him little comfort.

"I don't love him, why has my magic bonded with him?" He whispered.

"I don't know, harry, but perhaps you like him more than you think...I saw the way you looked at him today, look-your hand is on his cloak as we speak. I think your subconscious likes him more than you realise yet."

To his dismay, Draco was right, Harry had been turning over Snape's cloak in his fingers; the soft, warm fabric reassured him and gave him an overwhelming urge, which he ignored, to smell it.

"how do I face him tomorrow?" asked Harry, "I mean, knowing what I know now-that's bound to make things awkward."

"It'll be okay, trust me. For now though, let's go to Hogsmeade, we missed out yesterday, and I think we could both do with a drink."

"But are you feeling okay?" Asked Harry.

Draco nodded, "Don't you worry about me, I want to go anyway," he reassured him. So, together, the two boys put on warmer outer layers and took the secret passageway in the Room of Requirement to Aberforth's pub, leaving the offending book behind.

**Hubbubble-face-desk. That took longer to write than usual, so I'm sorry for the delayed update. For me, this is a long chapter, haha, so **_**please **_**don't review saying it was too short xD It may break my heart! Naahh, just kidding-all your reviews are precious to me and your opinions are greatly appreciated :)  
>Next chapter is going to be commandeered by Snape, so see you in a few days everyone!<strong>

**Severus: "You never did give me back my cloak"**

**Harry: "But I like it! Besides you have plenty others"**

**Severus: "That was my favourite one though"**

**Harry: "Well, it's miney mine mine now, so ha!"**

**Draco: "Seriously, it's his comfort blanket" *smirk***

**Harry: "Draco, you **_**promised **_**you wouldn't tell!"**

**Severus: "Who needs a comfort blanket when you have me, the real thing?"**

**Harry: *silence***

**Severus: "Oh Draco, you've made him go into a grump now..."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**So, as promised, here is Snape's "diary-like" view on recent events. Also, I haven't been putting up disclaimers... *face-of-shame* but I definitely don't own any of the characters and I am making no money out of this, all I get is the kick of joy when someone reviews xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Review bit: (also, do you like the review bit? Or is it annoying? I like replying to people in the actual story because some of the questions people ask are relevant. I could put it at the end if you prefer~~comments?)<strong>

**Charliedorothy26: Thank you very much! :)**

**Yaoilover6969: I made up the spirit bond thing (but it has probably been done before hundreds of times.) I do research a few things though-like the effects of Wolfsbane, just to make sure it's as accurate as possible. Thank you for your review xD **

**TeaPott: Woah! 6 subjects, poor you-I can barely cope with three xD Next chapter after this one there will be some awkward tension between Severus and Harry-I'm really looking forward to writing it! Thank you very much and good luck in your exams too!**

**Deby Magid: Harry has always been too innocent for his own good; he just needs someone less innocent to complete him—I wonder who? xD Thank you for your review!**

**Watergoddesskasey: Thank you very muchly! :D**

**Rori Potter: YAY! My favourite word again! Thank you xD**

**Poison-Quills: Nooooooo *weeps in corner* hehe-just kidding, I'm sorry it's too short-I really do try, promise. I write for hours then it just says: 2,000 words. *face-palm.* And Luna...I cannot believe it! Literally I research every other thing-except for this one, I feel so stupid-argh D: oh well~ thank you very much for your review :)**

**Mangaluver: I'm brewing up something for Ron-but I just can't think of anything suitable enough yet-rest assured, confrontation is nigh! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Aliengirlguy: Thank you very much-I always aim for the 2,000 word mark at least (then replying to reviews takes up another few-hundred) **

**Nvgurl: Thank you! xD**

**Mrs Watson-Holmes: Hehe- nice one for working it out! And thank you for beating technology and leaving a review! xD**

**WolfGirl75: I bring you more chapters! I'm glad you like the story-thank you for reviewing :)**

**Scottie: You CAN write! I love your stories-aww but thank you , your review made me *grin* and yes...I have failed on the Luna-Ravenclaw front. But what do you guys think; does Scottie have a point with the whole: Draco-Luna romance? (Druna? Luco? Hehe) And yes-please borrow the animus vinculum concept, it's just Latin for spirit bond-and last time I checked: I didn't own the Latin language xD So feel free! I wished someone would lend me their clothes too; it's so romantic *sigh*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Potter's apprenticeship had been going a lot better than I could have expected; the boy wasn't at all bad at potions, but why should he be? He was just as much Lily's son as he was despicable James's. I have to admit, having him there was a welcome reprieve from the solitude I was used to. Impatiently I looked at my watch; it was 8.30, shouldn't Potter be here already? I paced around for a bit longer until realisation hit me; it was a Wednesday, his and my day off. Feeling somewhat empty I walked back to my desk wondering what I could do to entertain myself today; sure, Potter and I barely talked, but just his presence in the room was reassuring- I swear the air seemed colder and damper without his relentlessly cheery spirit lighting up the place.<p>

_Pull yourself together! _I told myself angrily; now was _not_ the time to go all soft. I put on a steely face and twitched my lip up into my usual sneer before swooping out of my office in search of first year Gryffindors to torment. I was certainly not disappointed; oh the looked of terror on little children's faces never ceases to amuse me...that and taking away points from Gryffindor. Having completed a circuit of the castle I decided to retire back to my office to have a well deserved rest. Opening the door of the dungeon I took off my cloak and placed it on my chair; relished the lick of a cool breeze against my chest; nice as my cloak was-it certainly got a bit stuffy under there sometimes. It was only mid-afternoon and I honestly had no idea what to do with myself. Eventually I decided to idle away hours sorting through all my ingredients to ensure that I had enough of everything for upcoming lessons.

This was when Potter arrived.

Well, not arrived as much as burst through door to my office. He looked very out of breath and he gave me such a fright that I had to glower at him with all I could just to hide my shock.

"You do know this is my day off Potter, which naturally means, it is your day off too. So, unless you are much more into potions than I thought you were, I see no reason for you to be here. Care to explain yourself?" I asked.

I watched as the Potter boy shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, he looked as though he desperately wanted to tell me something, but didn't know how to and for once in my life, I waited patiently for him to spit it out.

"Do you have any Wolvesbane, Sir? It is the full moon tonight and it's very urgent."

My heart stopped, was Potter a werewolf? I asked him, to which he shook his head,

"No, sir...not me, Draco"

Draco! That foolish boy, he could have told me! Why didn't he? I didn't have any Wolfsbane and I certainly wouldn't be able to brew a batch for today; the damn stuff took two whole weeks to prepare.

"We have to get Draco out of his class and to a secure location as soon as possible. As he is still new to his...disease...he could start the transformation any time now." I told Harry before pulling my trusty cloak over my shoulders and racing out of the room to find Draco; Harry half running to keep up behind me. _So much for my well deserved rest_ I thought idly as I practically flew down the corridor.

Harry waited outside whilst I went to get Malfoy out of his transfigurations class-Minerva looked a bit annoyed at my intrusion, but that was nothing compared to the look of shock of Draco's face at me knowing his secret. Understandably, Draco was none too pleased with Potter, but naturally the Gryffindor calmed him down, shooting a warning glance at me as he did so; but I wasn't in the mood to make cruel remarks about were-wolves today, Draco didn't deserve that.

Luckily I knew of an old abandoned house which Draco could transform in so it wasn't long before the three of us apparated to a field in the middle of nowhere and began trudging towards the little shack in the distance. I wave of nostalgia hit me as I recalled this is where Lily and I used to hide from our parents when things got rough; it felt strange to be going back there with her son, but it was a necessary evil...for Draco's sake.

Suddenly I heard a yelp from behind me, "it's happening!" yelled Harry.

"Grab his feet, I'll take his arms," I barked back in reply. I watched in awe as Harry tried to calm the now writhing Draco; he was already transforming, but Harry's voice kept him almost human just long enough for us both to stagger to the shack.

I was exhausted; it took a lot of effort to move these days; and running was still out of my body's comfort zone. We dropped Draco of the floor, and his bones snapped with a sickening noise as his body stretched into that of a werewolf, the ice-blonde wolf stood and transfixed its yellow gaze on Potter; hunger deep in its eyes.

"Get to the side-door" I told him, but Potter however didn't move; he seemed to think the wolf would recognise him, "that isn't Draco anymore!" I told him, more urgently this time. My pulse quickened as I saw the mighty werewolf raised its paw, _NO!_ My mind shrieked as every muscle in my body lurched to get Potter out of harm's way; _he cannot die like this; not after everything else that boy had survived_. To my utmost relief my hand clamped around his fragile little wrist and instinct took over as I dragged him into the adjoining room, before sealing shut the door; leaving the angered wolf snarling behind it.

My blood boiled, "What were you thinking?" I growled at him "You could've gotten yourself killed!" The boy mumbled out a feeble excuse of some sort, but I wasn't really listening; instead I was focused on the air around me; it crackled with what felt like fear. _But that isn't possible_ I thought as my blood ran cold..._It can't be_.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him, still only really aware of the air around me; it moved this time, until it was thick with sorrow and insecurity-which in turn cooled my fury.

The skinny boy fixed his penetrating eyes on mine; "I can feel your magic," he whispered, "is this normal?"

I so badly wanted to say yes. I so badly wanted to tell him that I felt it too, but my better judgement told me to keep quiet. Whatever this was (and I had an inkling that I already knew) should be kept from progressing at all costs. "Don't be ridiculous," I spat, "Of course you can't feel my magic!"

_Walls walls walls walls._ I focused long and hard on nothing-doing my utmost to block him out; it meant I couldn't feel his emotions either which was probably best for both of us; _Right?_

That evening passed too slowly. Potter and I idled away the hours talking about somewhat uncomfortable subjects; my memories, my love for Lily (and subsequent hatred for his father) as well as Potter's upbringing.

Albus told me of Harry's upbringing shortly after Sirius' death; the news came as quite a surprise to me...instantly racking me with guilt. I felt tormented from then on because it was my duty to distance myself from the boy (torment him even) just so that I could continue being a spy when all I _really _wanted to do though was tell Potter that it would be okay...that there would always be somewhere there for him. Very un-like me, I know- but I do have a heart somewhere and thanks to Potter; it was steadily making itself more and more well known.

As I skulked to the other side of the room, pulling my cloak over myself for warmth I couldn't help but reflect on one thing Potter said to me...

"I can't bear to see you struggle-especially not after all you've done for me. I can't help but feel it is my fault that you're like this..."

I brushed off his comment in my usual brusque manner…but it got to me. Did it mean he…_cared? _

I spent most of the night racking my brain for an explanation to why Potter and I could feel each other's emotions, I felt sure I had read about it somewhere...Then realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks...

_Animus vinculum! _A spirit bond, of course! I had heard of these in the books telling of old magic- I thought it was just a soppy fairytale to tell children, but it fit...surely there was a book about it in the library somewhere. I made a mental note to search for a book at the first possible opportunity before finally being able to settle down for some much needed sleep.

I was woken rather rudely by a squeaky floorboard which was followed by an even squeakier gasp from Potter. Alarmed I shot to my feet to find him looking rather embarrassed; pink flushing his cheeks. "Umm...Professor, it would appear that..." Harry faltered, his face burning even brighter "well, Draco doesn't have any clothes on, sir."

It took a lot of concentration to stop myself from laughing; _if _Potter actually paid attention in class he should have _known _that were-creatures lose their clothes after transformation. Anyway, I put all my potential snarky comments aside and handed Harry my cloak. What I did next perhaps wasn't very morally right; but I had to find out how far our "bond" had progressed. I lowered down my mental walls and purposefully brushed my fingers against Harry's when passing him my cloak. A small electric jolt of excitement buzzed in the air and I saw Harry visibly shudder as our hands met. _Was it out of fear, or something...else? _I pondered as I quickly focussed on barring my mind once more. I stood and waited for Harry to re-enter the room, jumping in surprise at the noise his footsteps made on the wooden floor.

I whirled round to face Harry but to my surprise; the boy seemed to be studying me intently. His eyes skimmed down my body; his scrutinising gaze sending a rumble of arousal through me. Harry gasped as he realised he had been caught out staring at me; I turned quickly to hide my face from him; Goodness knows what kind of expression I was pulling; _dilated pupils? Gawping mouth? Doesn't bear thinking about really..._

Thankfully; Draco was dressed which meant we could now make our way back to the castle; I needed o distance myself from Potter before this bond of ours made me do something I would later regret: I just _had _to find a way to stop it before Potter found out.

The three of us left the house and began to make our way to the apparition point. Draco seemed tired so trailed behind looking very despondent. To my surprise, Harry fell into step beside me before asking "Sir, what are we going to be doing for my apprenticeship next week?" I have to say, I inwardly rejoiced at his interest in potions; he was becoming more and more like dear Lily every day. "You know, Potter, perhaps you are more like your mother after all." I told him; he rewarded me with a glowing smile, _perhaps it isn't so bad being nice after all?_ I thought... hell I even made a _joke_ for crying out loud...something about keeping the wolf from the door? I honestly don't know what came over me, but I resolved to go and find some students to torment at the first opportunity-just to put things right of course.

At the mighty castle's gates, I bid both the boys farewell; even going as far as wishing them luck, before walking back to the dungeon in order to secure myself another cloak-seeing as Draco had taken mine. Finally I was properly washed and dressed so I went out in search of Minerva, to request that Draco may be excused from lessons; the old witch had been sceptical, but fortunately didn't press matters and said that it was fine. With that in order I looked down at my watch, sighing when I realised I only had 10 minutes to get to the library before I was supposed to be teaching some 5th years how to brew wart removal balm. Hurrying down the hallway I received my fair share of petrified glances; yes, I _still _had it. To my dismay, however, I couldn't find any books on spirit bonds so I went to ask Madame Pince for her help;

"Do you have any books on Spirit bonds, or animi vinculi?" I asked her.

She shot me a puzzled look before replying, "No, but we did; I loaned it out to a seventh year just today in fact."

My blood ran cold, "and who was that?"

"Mr Potter, sir. He seemed in quite a rush himself. Would you like me to reserve it for you?" she asked.

Shaking my head I replied "No, no...it's fine. Thank you for your help." My hands were clammy with sweat and I felt the blood drain out of my face...

Potter knew.

**Duh duh daaaaaaa! Well, recaps are always so difficult to write-because I don't want to be forever repeating myself; but I thought it was necessary to see a little bit into Snape's mind.**

**Harry: "You are **_**such **_**as softie!"**

**Draco: "Yeah, you're really cute, Sev!" **

**Severus: *frown* "I don't **_**always **_**have to be the mean one you know!"**

**Harry: "I like you when you're nice. You have a heart of gold"**

**Severus: "Ah, but only the people who matter will ever get to see it" **

**Harry: *MEGA-SQUEE-FACE* "Awwwwwwwwwww"**

**Draco: "You've sent him into a girly frenzy now..." *sigh***

**Harry: "You love it, both of you!"**

**Draco: "I think Severus is too soft, personally."**

**Harry: "Give him a break, he's getting old!"**

**Severus: "I resent that" *Goes off to light pipe, sits in an armchair and starts grumbling about the youth of today***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen (Oh no; unlucky number!)**

**Hello everyone! I can't thank you all enough for your reviews; it really makes my day! Writing is such a nice reprieve from revision- I had a chemistry re-sit yesterday which was fun, especially since some care-free 13yr olds saw it as a GREAT opportunity to sing some Justin Beiber really **_**really **_**loudly...yup, that wasn't annoying at all...Anyhoo, on with the next chapter: (by the way, **_**italics **_**tend to be Harry's thoughts-he does a lot of thinking in this chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Bit: <strong>

**Aliengirlguy: **Thank you, I'll try :D

**Mrs Watson-Holmes: **Severus will always be stubborn, but that's why we love him, right? He was so brave *sniff* gah, I'm getting all emotional now-I am not looking forward to the film, I don't think I will be able to bear seeing him die. Thank you for reviewing!

**XXX: **Yes...I screwed up big time, I will go back and change it now-and I will never forget what house Luna is in ever again.

**Poison-Quills: **Aww, thank you; I managed to get another 500 words on this chapter-shock horror! One day the chapters will be super long I promise! I'm brewing up to slashy goodness-but it will take a while as I haven't written a chapter of that ilk before and I want to make it just right.

**YaoiLover6969: **Aww, thank you so much! I'm very into soul-mates and things like that...I just need to find mine *sigh* hehe, thank you very much for reviewing!

**Deby Magid: **Severus will refuse to grow old gracefully-He will fall into old age grumbling more than ever, thank you for reviewing!

**JO-JOBEAR4ever: **Thank you very much!

**Mangaluver: **I'm so glad you like Snape's POV, and Snape is a bit of a clever one, so naturally he knows what's going on, but what will he do now...hmm. Thank you for your review!

**Watergoddesskasey: **YAY! Thank you!

**Moonangel666: **Thank you very much for your review, and without further ado, I give you-what happens next...

* * *

><p>Going to the pub with Draco had been great; the two of them had drunk a suitable amount of fire-whiskey and returned to Hogwarts with a pleasant haze clouding their mind. The stresses from earlier had all been forgotten and they both fell into bed relaxed and sleepy.<p>

The morning, however, hadn't been so peaceful.

"Owwwww, my head!" moaned Harry as he felt the after effects of drinking too much pound painfully through his skull. Draco was in much the same state and clutching feverishly at his forehead whilst steadying himself against the washbasin.

"I really need to be more careful in the future, or at least I need to build up more of a resistance to alcohol."

Harry mumbled in agreement before fumbling around in his rucksack and retrieving some Ibuprofen, popping them into his mouth and swallowing; grimacing slightly at the bitter taste. "Here," he said as he passed them to Draco, "Two of these should help."

Draco looked at the little tablets suspiciously, "what are these?" he asked.

"Oh, they are muggle medicine, they work really well. I think it beats asking Madame Pomfrey for hangover remedy- I really don't need her prying today."

Draco still looked a bit sceptical but took a couple of pills anyway before returning to his bed and closing his eyes.

"Lucky sod," muttered Harry as he hoisted his book-bag over his shoulder and set off to Snape's office. _I can't believe he gets today off _thought Harry as the door fell shut behind him. For once, Harry took his time as he walked to the dungeons; he certainly was in no hurry to see the potions master today; not after what he just found out that previous day;

_A spirit bond; how is it possible? We aren't compatible, not by any stretch of the imagination. I guess the book said that the core bond had little to do with the heart, but what happens now? If I don't love him, I won't make a heart bond, let alone a body bond, so will I feel pain? _Harry groaned; his medicine hadn't quite gotten rid of his headache and all this thinking was starting to hurt. _There's no use worrying about it now, anyway _decided Harry.

"Oi! Potter" Harry baulked as he heard Ron's shout. _What the heck was he doing here?_ With a sigh, Harry turned to look at Ron; a superior grin was plastered on the red-heads face.

"Ron." Acknowledged Harry civilly. Harry had to concentrate hard on keeping calm; the last thing he needed was to flip out at Ron, but right now; it seemed very likely.

"Where have you hidden yourself away then?"

"It isn't of your concern, Ron. It was fairly obvious I wasn't welcome amongst your little group of friends, so I found a suitable alternative." Replied Harry.

"I never knew you to be such a coward. Besides, the Slytherin lot say that Malfoy had deserted them as well. I knew you two were friends, but I didn't know you were quite _that_ friendly." A smirk twitched at Ron's lips.

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration, "I don't know what you're implying, but frankly I don't care. What happened to you Ron? When did you become such an arsehole? I always knew you have inferiority complexes, but this really is pushing it." Spat Harry.

"You deserve it! You ALWAYS had to be the important one, the one who fixed everything, the one who kept secrets-were we not good enough for you? You think I'VE got problems? You're the one who has befriended Malfoy and started sucking up to Snape!"

It took all Harry possessed to stop himself from screaming "I don't even get what the hell you're trying to prove! You are so goddamn immature! Did you ever stop to think that I didn't want to be the one to have to solve everything? Whatever you're playing at, stop! We were friends, Ron. If I ever withheld information from you it was for your own safety. You just couldn't bear being in my shadow, admit it! Now that the war is over and we are safe; you don't need me anymore. So now you can get rid of me."

Ron paled

"Yeah," continued Harry, "I can see right through your little plan; but do whatever the hell you want! I have the friends I need; I don't ever want to talk to you again. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my apprenticeship and no, it isn't because I'm trying to suck up to Snape-it's because I want to be a healer because I actually give a fuck about my future!"

With that Harry spun on his heel and stalked along the corridor leaving a shell-shocked Ron in his wake. He could feel pure rage pounding through his ears as he pushed heavily on the door to the potions room; opening it to find Snape eyeing him curiously.

"What's the matter with you, Potter?" he demanded, "you look like death warmed up, and not to mention the pure fury that is emanating from you."

Harry sighed, "A simple hello would be nice" he hissed.

Snape's eyes darkened, "you insolent brat, you will show me no such disrespect!"

"I'm sorry, sir" replied Harry sheepishly, "I had a bit of a frustrating morning."

"Oh?" said Snape, his eyebrow quirked up in interest, "care to share?"

The Gryffindor looked at the older man quizzically,_ since when did Snape care about this sort of thing? _"It's nothing," replied Harry with a heavy sigh, "Just Ron being an arsehole as usual."

Snape huffed irritably before retreating to the other side of the room to the store cupboard "we will begin brewing Wolfsbane today, Potter," he called over his shoulder. At that moment, a serene mist seemed to envelope Harry and calm him down; his breathing slowed and the anger pulsing through him dulled. Harry shivered as he realised it probably had something to do with his core-bond with Snape but decided not to dwell on it as, for now at least, it seemed to be doing him good.

"Okay, Potter, you will begin by slicing the moondew flowers-make sure to slice them as thinly as possible," said Snape as he joined Harry by his cauldron, passing him the icy-white petals which appeared to give out their own light-a welcome beacon in the darkness of the dungeon.

"Impressive, aren't they?" said Snape flatly; Harry just nodded dumbly in response. Taking the delicate petals, Harry began to slice them as instructed under the ever watchful gaze of his potions master. Harry felt eager to please the man now-and was very keen to prove his worth, especially if it would bring him closer to his mother in the older man's eyes. Harry shivered slightly as he realised just how close the Potions Master was standing next to him; he could feel heat radiating from him and was at that moment very grateful for the thick robes he was wearing.

"Okay," said Snape, his silky voice cutting through the silence and leaving a trail of goose-bumps puckering down Harry's arms. "Now you put in a cup of water." Harry was grateful for the opportunity to leave the cauldron and walked briskly over to the tap. He let out a shaky breath, _what has come over me? _He thought as he took note of the various things that were happening to his body; Goose-bumps, sweating, shaking, butterflies, clenching stomach and a stirring of things below which frankly didn't bear thinking about. _Why is he having this effect on me? I don't find him attractive in any way, right? _Harry asked himself as he walked back to the cauldron; Snape hadn't moved and was eyeing Harry with undisguised curiosity.

"Add the water," he instructed, "then add the powdered dragon scales slowly whilst continually stirring clockwise." Harry picked up the bowl of powder in his right hand and tipped a little into the cauldron whilst using his left hand to stir, "like this?" he asked.

"Not quite," came the reply, "stir with more quickly and add the powder more slowly, you can't afford to add it too quickly-the potion will risk becoming lumpy if you do." As he said these words, he reached around either side of Harry and took hold of the spoon and bowl; keeping Harry's hand trapped underneath. He began guiding Harry's stirring hand in a swift circle whilst gradually shaking out the powder from the bowl. "More like this," he said; "see how it dissolves more easily?"

Harry could only manage a small nod; his throat was bone dry and he was very aware of Snape's proximity. His back was connected with Snape's torso all the way from his shoulders down to the small of his back-the contact left a trail of fire burning along Harry's skin. Snape's elegant hands were surprisingly soft against his own and Harry could feel the older man breath tickling his scalp as the little puffs of air danced against his hair. "Yes, sir" he finally managed to speak (albeit in a very croaky voice) "I understand, thank you." Without thinking, Harry took a small step backwards so that he could distance himself from the heat emanating from the cauldron. This provoked a sharp intake of breath from Snape, and the older man jumped away as if he had been burnt, withdrawing his hands harshly from Harry's.

Snape coughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry, Harry...That was improper of me."

Harry shrugged, keeping his back to Snape as he continued adding the powder, "you did what you had to in order to show me how to brew this potion properly, right? No harm in that." Harry felt cold now, without Snape's firm, guiding hands-strange though it was, it felt good to be so close to the potions master, he felt safe and whole. Conflicting emotions raced through Harry and his bond was proving more and more problematic-_I like being close to him, I like his scent, I like his appearance, his voice and pretty much everything about him, but it isn't love! It can't be! It's just this stupid damn bond! _Harry fumed as he added in the very last of the powder before turning round to face Snape, "finished!" he said, with a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Snape was staring at him, _again! _Those endless obsidian eyes burned into Harry, his mouth was set in a thin line, _those soft lips which he is biting! _Snape chewed on his lips and seemed to be lost in deep thought, "In future, please try to keep your raging hormones to yourself, Potter," he said at last.

Harry's eyes popped in shock, "You feel it too?" he asked, "You can sense my emotions, I knew it."

Snape looked grim as he slowly nodded, "yes, and I take it you've been doing some reading..."

"Animus Vinculum," whispered Harry, his throat dry once again."

"Indeed," replied Snape, his voice was barely above a whisper also. "I thought it impossible at first, but now I can see its effects already starting to take hold. Today I...I was testing you. Seeing how you reacted when I got so close to you,"

"You _tested _me?" replied Harry, horrified. "How...how could you? You surely would have known the effect it would have had on me, due to this bond."

"I wasn't certain if there was a bond or if our connection was due to other reasons. Our reactions today well..." he coughed again, "left me in no doubt."

"But what does it mean, what do we-"

"Silence," interrupted Snape, "such a thing _cannot _occur under any circumstances between us. You apprenticeship must be terminated immediately...I'm afraid you can't have any potions lessons either. It is best if we see as little of each other as possible to try and sever this bond whilst we can."

"The book said the bond cannot be broken,"

"I know very well what an animus vinculum, or spirit bond, entails...but we have to try." Replied Snape with an icy tone adding a fierce edge to his voice.

"But..." began Harry "What if I don't want it to be broken." Harry had no idea why he was trying to protest Snape's decision; he knew it was probably for the best but there was something deep inside him though, that wanted this bond to take hold- to be honest, Harry enjoyed the feel of having someone know how he felt, someone who understood him. He never had really had that in this life before, and it was comforting.

"It just can't happen, Potter and you know that." Said Snape, but his voice was no longer steely, but soft and apologetic-the air hummed with a lingering sadness..."You have to go now, Harry." He whispered.

"But I don't want to!" Fought Harry, "I want to-"

"It's the bond talking, Potter, not you...now GO!" interrupted Snape as he advanced towards Harry and firmly but gently pushed him out of the door, "I have a class in 15 minutes and I need time to prepare, so go now. You must begin usual classes tomorrow; I will inform your head of house for you. I'm...I'm sorry this had to happen to you..." With that the door was closed in Harry's face leaving the raven-haired boy to lean heavily on the oak wood door. His tears pricked with what was threatening to become tears as he traced his fingers down the grain of the wood with a shaky hand. He could feel Snape's sorrow and feeling of loss mingle with his own for a split second until there was nothing.

Just silence.

Snape was blocking him out again.

Harry felt empty as he walked away from the only person who he could ever relate to, the person whom, despite years of hatred he had grown to like, perhaps even love-_and all because of this stupid bond_! Walking back to his bedroom, he just felt numb; _how could a simple bond have this much of an effect on me? _He thought miserably, _I would never have liked him without the bond, surely?_

Back in the room of requirement, he lay heavily down on his bed; it was only midday and the Draco was nowhere to be seen, but Harry couldn't face finding him; his magic felt dead and it shrunk away within him-leaving Harry feeling lifeless and exhausted. Out of the corner of his eye; he spied Snape's cloak, crumpled and discarded, on the floor by his bed. Without thinking, Harry reached down and picked up the bundle of fabric, before drawing it close to his chin and burying his face in it. It smelt faintly of spice and of the countryside after much needed rain. It earthed him and comforted him, eventually allowing Harry to close his eyes and drift into a much needed nap.

**Okay, so poor old Harry... He is so confused, bless him. This chapter was being very reluctant...so I hope that it's okay, I had a lot of difficulty writing it for some reason. So until next time, enjoy your weekend and week. Happy half-term to those that have it and don't have to revise throughout it! **

**Harry: "Your tested me in the cruellest way possible, Severus."**

**Severus: "What? Your raging hormones couldn't handle it, hmm?"**

**Harry: "It was all due to the bond...everything is the fault of the bond's."**

**Severus: "Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyone would think the bond was just made up as an excuse to get us two together..."**

**Me: "Never! I wouldn't do such a thing" *innocent-face***

**Harry and Severus: "Mmmhmm, whatever. We're not complaining though, right?" *grin***

**Draco: *Sigh* "They are impossible, those two..."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Hi all, I decided to do another Severus POV because he had to get his side of the story across and because in the previous chapter-I realised I left it all a bit "blurry" so I hope this chapter can clear up a couple of things.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Bit<strong>

**Young Wiccan: **It'll get better for him...eventually at least, thank you for reviewing :)

**Scottie: **The course of true love never did run smooth. School is a pain-but I now have two weeks of supposed solid revision. I have already eaten my weeks supply of food and it's only 2:30 on the first day. Ohhh dear. Thank you for reviewing!

**Yaoilover6969: **Thank you! Snape _tries _to explain himself in this chapter, but frankly he's just digging himself a hole (diggy diggy HOOOLLE – if anyone gets that reference, leave a review and if you are right I'll give you a Jaffa Cake xD)

**Mangaluver: **Severus is a grumpy old sod, but hopefully a certain someone will bring out the best in him one day... Thank you for reviewing!

**CHSgrl09: **Awww, I'm sorry :( *passes you a tissue* thank you for your review!

**Rori Potter: **Thank you!

**Poison Quills: **Thank you, and thanks for your help too-I try to explain the strong emotions they feel in this chapter.

**Charliedorothy26: **You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next...Snape forced his POV in, so blame him xD thank you for reviewing!

**Moonangel666: **Poor Snape, he really does have the best intentions at heart, but not a hope in hell about going about them the right way. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start and looked around my bedroom. Some would say it was very un-Snape like; I bet they think my bedroom has black walls, a velvet green carpet and silk bed linen. Frankly, however, silk bed sheets aren't all they are cracked up to be-they give you static hair and just feels <em>wrong. <em>No. My room is pretty normal- adjacent to the potions room, sure, but it really is another world in here; The floor is dark wood and the walls plain white-very minimalist indeed. My only real luxury is my bed which is a four-poster affair (naturally) with green and silver curtains (okay, I've got to be a little bit clichéd) and a lot of pillows. Yes, I do like my pillows. Apart from my bed-a dark sanctuary, the room is actually quite bright; illuminated by the high windows and numerous oil lamps lining the wall. I sighed and looked around my room to find what had been the cause of my rude awakening; my eyes fell up my pet cat, familiar if you will, who goes by the name Trinity. She is a beautiful creature, given to me by Albus on my first year of teaching here; she is jet black with white lines framing the underside of her eyes that curve all the way to the top of her head; giving her a very regal look, as if she were wearing an ornate face-mask. Trinity eyed me impishly; a squealing mouse was clamped firmly between her jaws and she looked incredibly pleased with herself. It was very useful having I cat; a fact which I found out after discovering the castle was overrun with mice.

"Good girl," I said whilst bending down to scratch her ears; she rubbed against my leg affectionately before curling up with her prize. I looked down at my watch and groaned-it was only 6-o-clock; a whole two hours before Potter was supposed to arrive for his apprentice...

Potter, Harry, Harry, Potter? _Who was he to me? _I knew it _had _to be Potter; especially in light of this bond-I had to distance myself from him as much as possible. Such a bond is incredibly powerful and has a huge amount of control over those involved-especially if they are appallingly naive like Potter was. As I lay awake that previous night I had decided upon a plan of action for the next time I saw him.

1. I would let down my guard and allow our emotions to mingle

2. I would continue teaching as normal until...

3. At some point over the course of the day I would stand physically near him and gauge his reaction.

My plan, however, had only gotten this far and I had no idea what I would do after point three-I guess I would just have to wait to find out. _Is it cruel? _I asked myself, _is it wrong to "test" the bond in such a way? _Questions and doubts pinged around my mind all morning. I had absolutely no idea how Harry felt about me; I had always assumed he hated me but now I wasn't so sure. In respect to recent events (recent events being ever since he saved my life that fateful night) I had to admit I felt a connection to the boy-separate from the animus vinculum- which was unnerving to say the least. Other than that I was aware of _my _feelings towards Harry... He was annoying, impudent, arrogant, lazy, hideously "Gryffindor," I faltered..._but he wasn't was he? _He was brave, wise (albeit naive,) mature, courageous, smart and damned attractive too.

"Argh" I hit the wall in frustration, "Why why why? How is it possible for one person to have such an effect on me?" I asked Trinity-who gave me a disinterested look as if to say: "I'm eating, what do I care?"

"Great help you are," I growled before slumping down heavily at my desk so that I could continue plotting...I needed to get my thoughts together. _Whatever I'm feeling and whatever that boy is feeling it is only due to the bond-nothing else...nothing at all. If there is any way we can sever the bond-then it must be done, without a shadow of a doubt. _

7-o-clock...one hour to go. I paced up and down nervously; I could feel my magical core stirring as if it knew what I was about to do; and it wasn't happy. I breathed deeply and calmly to try and quell the bubbling magic within me which was threatening to burst out at any moment.

7:30...half an hour to go. My magic had calmed down now and instead seemed to be sulking with me-lying in wait for its bonded partner to arrive...I just knew a battle with myself lay just around the corner. Resigned to this fate, I sighed, and went about collecting various items for the days ahead; A cauldron, some moondew flower petals, powered dragon scales and most importantly wolf heart-gruesome, true-but also very necessary.

7:55 my magic bubbled and rejoiced which could only mean one thing-Potter was near.

The door swung open with such ferocity that I jumped out of my skin and the air was alive with fury. It buffeted against me and threatened to destroy my serene mood (which had taken all morning to develop.) So, my mood was now tarnished, but at least my magic was happy-it expanded joyously within me and reached out its invisible tendrils towards Harry's own core-trying the wrap intertwine itself the young boys. Frowning, I reined in my magic as much as I could before greeting Potter with;

"What's the matter with you, Potter? You look like death warmed up, and not to mention the pure fury that is emanating from you." Dammit, his foul mood was already rubbing off on me!

The Gryffindor replied with a snarky comment as usual-boy was he grumpy today. I decided to try and calm him down, so I did a very un-Snape like thing and actually asked him what was wrong; the look on his face was priceless.

"It's nothing," replied Harry with a heavy sigh, "Just Ron being an arsehole as usual." The Weasley boy? I thought they were practically bosom buddies? _Oh well, times change _I thought to myself. Unwillingly to take my caring side go any further I busied myself at the other side of the room and prepared to implement "step 1."

"We will begin brewing Wolfsbane today, Potter," I told him, speaking over my shoulder. I could still feel Potter's anger tainting the air so I focussed hard on calming myself down. I imagined a blue ball forming inside me before mentally expelling from myself, sending it towards Harry. Visualising the little ball of serenity was a lot easier than imagined, and Harry's fleeting look of confusion followed by a contented smile indicated that it had worked. _Okay, _I told myself, _time to teach normally, step 2. _I instructed Harry to slice the little petals and he carried out the task skilfully. Bending over to inspect his work I couldn't help but feel proud of him; he had learnt quickly over the last week and a bit. I smirked as I noticed how Harry was being affected by my proximity; he shuffled off awkwardly to gather some water and his signs of arousal were all too clear.

My palms were sweating now; I could already tell that Harry was attracted to me, but now I needed to know if I was attracted to him or if I had more self-control. Harry had returned and under my instruction had begun adding the fine powder to the cauldron. He was doing fine-but I had to think up some excuse to touch him: "stir with more quickly and add the powder more slowly, you can't afford to add it too quickly-the potion will risk becoming lumpy if you do." I told him and I prayed to God that my palms weren't too sweaty as I stood close behind him and put my hands on top of his. I guided his motions and the both of us stood together, my front flush against his back. Electric jolts shot through my entire body and then I was lost in my own thoughts. The way Potter's lean shoulders bunched lightly made my throat run dry, he smelt of the earth and of burning apple-wood. I shuddered as I pictured him spread eagled and needy atop the numerous cushions littering my bed, "Severus" he would whisper as his eyes begged for me to satisfy his lust. I was getting hot under my collar and it was that moment that Harry took a small step back so that he accidentally rubbed against me. I gasped and stumbled backwards as the friction sent fiery sparked to the most sensitive part of my anatomy. My heart thundered against my chest as the boy stood rigidly with his back to me. The air hummed with desire and I knew I had to send Potter away before we did something we'd regret.

"In future, please try to keep your raging hormones to yourself, Potter," I said at last, grimacing at the low blow I dealt him, _he couldn't help it and he certainly wasn't the only one who'll be rutting against a cushion tonight..._His beautiful eyes bugged at my comment and my heart sank as I knew what I had just let slip...

"You feel it too?" he asked, "You can sense my emotions, I knew it." The triumphant look in his eyes just made _all this _that much more difficult.

"Yes," I replied, my voice hoarse "and I take it you've been doing some reading..." _Busted!_

"Animus Vinculum," whispered Harry, his eyes meeting mine.

"Indeed,"

"But what does it mean, what do we-"

"Silence," I cut him off, my heart felt heavy I told him what I knew I had to; "such a thing _cannot _occur under any circumstances between us. You apprenticeship must be terminated immediately...I'm afraid you can't have any potions lessons either. It is best if we see as little of each other as possible to try and sever this bond whilst we can."

I'll never forget the look of betrayal written across his face when I terminated his apprenticeship. The way he pleaded for us to continue seeing each other. I blamed his feelings on the bond, told him he was stupid...how hypocritical of me. I felt it too, all of it, but...

I didn't deserve him.

I knew what I could have done at that moment-he would've been mine-but I would never be able to live with myself in the knowledge that I had taken advantage of the bond like that. The boy needed to make his own decisions in life-and I needed to give him the best opportunity possible at that.

I vowed to find a way to break the bond, to give him back his freedom so that his lust wasn't driven by his soul's desire to bond with mine.

I had to.

I didn't want to, but that's just the way life is.

When the door closed and Potter stepped out of my life I felt numb. No pain, no sorrow, no relief-just nothing. Shaking my head morosely I shuffled back to my desk and waited for the next class of 3rd years to come in. I don't even think a cauldron blowing up in the face of a Gryffindor could lift my mood.

**I'm sorry, that was such a boring chapter -_- but I felt like I needed to try and explain Snape's actions. Basically as a summary (in case you skim-read :P I honestly wouldn't blame you) Snape sent Harry away because:**

**is aware of the bond strength pulling him and Harry together**

** likes Harry but can't be sure if it is the bond talking or not**

** with Harry liking him**

** wants Harry to be able to fall in love with someone of his choice, and not to have his life ruled by the animus vinculum. **

**Harry: "Thank God for the summary...Snape you do waffle on you know."**

**Severus: "Shut-up, I had to think up an excuse for your needy Gryffinodrian behaviour!"**

**Harry: "Touchy today, are we?"**

**Severus: "Not as touchy as you were last night..." *troll-face***

**Draco: "Oh no he didn't!"**

**Harry: "Touché"**

**Severus: *Le Smirk***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

**So the last chapter was a bit of a fail...but necessary. So without further ado I will attempt to redeem myself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rori Potter: <strong>Thank you very much! xD

**Mangaluver: **So noble *sigh* I wished I knew a man like that :') The chapter was a necessary evil, but I hope I make up for it in future (maybe not with this chapter, but with ones to come) Thanks for your review.

**Moonangel666: **Ooooh, your predicting powers are very good! Interfering headmistresses are a must! Thank you for reviewing!

**Deby Magid: **Yay! Thank you! Snape is very glad that he's forgiven, but I'm sure he will still make a few asinine decisions in the future.

**Aliengirlguy:** Thank you very muchly!

**Yaoilover6969: **I like exploring how different characters experience a situation differently; it's a lot of fun. My Thursday has been good thanks; I did some work, had an AMAZING sandwich, watched ANTM and BNTM did some reading and some writing and it's only 2-30! How was your Thursday? Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, this chapter may move swiftly, but who cares? I just want to get them back together again-BWAHAHA...yes; I have gone insane, but it in all revision's fault. <strong>

Seconds blurred to minutes which blurred to hours as Harry lay there. He had no idea how long it had been when he stirred to the door slamming shut. It was Draco and he sauntered in with a smile plastered on his face-which soon fell as he saw Harry lying dejectedly on his bed.

"Harry, are you okay?" he asked; his voice was laced with concern.

Harry groaned and forced himself to sit up whilst discreetly shoving Snape's cloak deep under the covers so that it was hidden from view; "Ummm, Snape ended my apprenticeship."

Draco paled, "Why?" he screeched, "You were amazing! He needs to get over this Gryffindor hatred thing..."

Harry half smiled at Draco's words, "No...It wasn't my performance. It's because of this bond...he knew and, well, he said we had to sever it."

"But you can't."

"I know," replied Harry grimly, "but he has got it in his head that he has to try-he says it's controlling me and that's why I'm here, so I'm to return to lessons as usual-except potions of course." To his surprise, Harry didn't feel sad. He actually felt angry-he wanted to be a healer and for that he needed potions.

Draco looked at a loss; the poor guy never was comfortable in situations like these and he always found himself stuck with what to say. Sensing this, Harry put on a brave face for his friend and swiftly changed the subject, "So, where were you today? I thought you had the day off?"

Draco blushed slightly, "Yes, I did have the day off, but that doesn't mean I have to stay in here does it?"

"Technically yes, seeing as you're supposed to be resting," joked Harry.

"Well," Draco shifted between feet before grinning like an eight year old, "I went to see someone."

Harry's eyes bugged; previous sorrows were almost forgotten as he tried to fight back a giggle; _Draco with someone? _"Who?" he demanded, suddenly feeling as excited as Draco looked.

Draco responded by tapping his nose impishly "guess!" he said; eyes sparkling. Harry slumped back down on his bed with a heavy sigh,

"Oh, I don't know, please just tell me! I'm too tired to play games,"

"Okay, okay..." relented Draco, "It's Luna! I was getting breakfast and she walked up to me asking if I was okay. She then asked me to meet with her for lunch and things went on from there really..."

"Really..._being_?" probed Harry-he was pleased for Draco and for Luna too. Rumour had it that she always liked Neville, but ever since Harry had broken things off with Ginny; Neville apparently asked her out, leaving Luna broken-hearted.

Draco blushed again, "we didn't _do _anything, if that's what you mean. She just told me she thought I was a nice, interesting person. She did give me a peck on the cheek when I left though," Harry thumped Draco playfully on the arm, "Good for you, mate." He said genuinely. "By the way, what time is it?"

Draco showed Harry his watch which read three in the afternoon-meaning transfigurations started in a few minutes. On the walk to professor McGonagall's class Draco filled him in on what he had missed- a lot by the sound of it, but luckily they were starting a new topic today so he wouldn't be too much on the back foot.

"Mr Potter," said McGonagall upon Harry's arrival, "I am surprised to see you here, what about your apprenticeship with Professor Snape?" _so he hadn't got 'round to telling her yet._

"Professor, Snape terminated my apprenticeship this morning," said Harry in clipped tones.

"Whatever for?" She asked, "He told me you were progressing very well" Harry merely shrugged in a non-committal manner. Professor McGonagall huffed disappointedly, "Well, I suppose you had better go and sit down then," she said at last with a wave of her hand.

The lesson passed slowly, as did all the others that day; they just didn't hold the same amount of interest as brewing potions did. He returned to his bed that night with a heavy heart and a bored mind. The rest of the week passed in much the same manner; Harry went through the right motions, but there was no longer a fire in his eyes, sure-he ate, he drank and he slept but he was nothing more than an empty shell now; much to Draco's ever growing concern.

"Harry, you haven't eaten anything," he said one morning; motioning to Harry's untouched bacon sandwich.

"I'm not hungry Draco," said Harry with a heavy sigh, "I don't feel very well." It was true, Harry hadn't been feeling normal all morning-his body ached and he had an almighty headache.

"Maybe you should go back to bed?" suggested Draco sympathetically, placing one of his slim hands on Harry's arm in a kind gesture. Harry shook his head;

"We have a transfigurations test this morning; don't you think old McGonagall would get suspicious if I were ill?"

Eventually, Draco agreed, albeit reluctantly, and popped the last piece of Harry's breakfast into his mouth-well, it would have been a shame to waste it after all. Harry's progress to the transfigurations classroom had been slow-his head pounded mercilessly and he was so dizzy; every step caused a fresh bloom of black dots to dance in his vision. However, with Draco's support they made it and Harry was safely sat in his seat; a theory test lay out on his desk. Harry took a deep breath to steady himself and picked up his quill with an unsteady hand. _What incantation would you use to turn a shoe into a box? _Well Harry didn't have the foggiest idea so he skipped to the next question; _what is the first rule of transfigurations? _The words swam on the page and blurred together, _since when did I have red ink? _Wondered Harry as a blot of red leached into the page. Then another, then another. Harry looked down confused, it wasn't his quill. With a shaky hand, Harry raised his hand to his eye to wipe away a tear that had formed there; except it wasn't a tear-it was blood. Alarmed Harry brought his hand o his face again-more blood;

"Professor?" He tried-but his throat was blocked and nothing more than a croak came out. Harry coughed to try and clear the blockage; a spray of blood hit his paper _what the fuck? _Standing shakily to his feet; Harry staggered to the front of the room-redness now obscured his vision, "Professor?" He tried again-this time McGonagall looked up- every ounce of colour draining from her face when she laid eyes on Harry.

"Potter, what on earth?" She whispered; her face was ashen. Harry couldn't reply as he was barely maintaining consciousness as it was. He felt a firm grip on his shoulder and was pulled out of the classroom "we need to get you to Professor Snape," she said sternly, "it looks like you've been poisoned with aramis root. He'll have a remedy I am sure."

_No, not Snape, _protested Harry's mind feebly, _he can't see me like this. _It wasn't long, however, before the familiar smell of the potions room invaded Harry's nostrils-but it seemed to be clearing his mind. He opened his eyes cautiously and was relieved to realise that there were no longer spots obscuring his vision and he could see the familiar wooden door to the dungeons just as it was being opened by Snape.

"Professor, it would appear Potter has been poi-" began McGonagall, but she was stopped short when she laid eyes on Snape. Harry looked up at the Potions Master to see that he too had blood staining his face; it had etched lines down from the corner of his eyes and mixed with a trail of blood leaking from his nose.

"You too?" He sneered as he saw Harry in a similar predicament to himself.

Poor old professor McGonagall had never looked so bewildered; she very much resembled an owl at a tennis match as her head swivelled between to two boys; who now, at least, had appeared to return back to normal.

With trembling fingers, Harry brought his cloak to his face and began wiping the blood from his face and shot a sly glance at Snape who was standing very awkwardly-nervously chewing his lip.

"Minerva, I can explain," He began, "You see; Harry and I have become...bonded so to speak. Does animus vinculum ring any bells?" McGonagall began to nod slowly, "Well," continued Snape, "I didn't think it was proper, so I distanced myself from Potter and ordered him to return to normal lessons in an attempt to sever the bond."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed, "you did what?" she hissed, "You should know the danger of preventing such a bond, Severus"

"Well, I know that _now," _Replied Snape.

"Honestly, this is a very severe thing-why didn't you tell me," she continued; her voice was like ice, "You could have both died, what if Harry were away on holidays? We would never have got you both close enough together in time." Harry had tuned out by now-he was tired and didn't feel up to much apart from sleeping. Yes, that would be nice; a giant bed with curtains where he could just hide himself away from everything...away from Draco, Snape, Ron, Hermione...everyone-he could just be alone and it would be quiet. No voices piercingly splitting the air say _Potter, "_Potter?"

"Potter!" Harry was shaken from his daydream with a jolt,

"S...Sorry, yes?"

"Glad you're back with us," said Snape disapprovingly, "Minerva was trying to tell you something..."

"Sorry Professor," said Harry sheepishly, "What is it?"

"Well, Harry. Professor Snape and I have been talking, and we think it is best for both your health is you were to move into the dungeons..."

"WHAT?" barked Harry, completely horrified, "I...I can't..."

"Trust me Potter, I'm no happier about it that you are," shot Snape; a snarl twitched into his lip which made it look as if he had just stepped in Hippogriff droppings.

"Only until we find another solution," reassured McGonagall, "I really must get going; I have a test to supervise. Harry, I'll ask the house elves to send your stuff over here. Severus will show you to your room," She shot a pointed look at Snape before her voice softened, "It'll be fine, it's just for your wellbeing and I certainly don't want you to leak blood from your eyes again. You gave me such a fright," she rested her hand on Harry's shoulders, "Just until we find another solution," she repeated before turning on her heel and leaving the room in a flurry of green robes.

An empty silence ensued. Harry was staring resolutely at his feet.

"I suppose I had better show you to our living quarters," said Snape although it sounded like it was absolutely the last thing he wanted to do. Harry followed the older man dejectedly through the classroom and stopped short when he entered the room at the other end of it.

Much to his surprise, the living room was not adorned in black, green and silver, but was actually quite cosy. The walls were a warm and creamy in colour, in the centre of the room was a giant fire place surrounded by two giant armchairs much like the ones in the Gryffindor common room. Four door led off from the room, one of which harry knew to lead back into the potions classroom, the others Snape pointed out to be his bedroom, Harry's bedroom and the bathroom.

"You'd better go and unpack your things," said Snape, "The house-elves should have brought your belongings over by now."

Harry nodded, still not trusting himself to speak and shuffled over to his door,

"And Harry?" The Gryffindor turned to look at Snape, "Feel free to redecorate your room as you see fit-it has been unused until now so it's not entirely welcoming." Harry smiled appreciatively and dipped his head in a slight bow, "I'll get the elves to bring up some food-you look as though you could do with something to eat." Harry's stomach rumbled in agreement, eliciting a smirk from Snape, before he pushed the door to his bedroom open.

Snape hadn't been lying-the room was very sparse; the only things in it were a bed, a chest of drawers and his trunk. _Redecorating can wait until later _thought Harry as he began unpacking what little of his belongings there were and shoving them crudely into his drawers. Sitting down heavily on his bed Harry breathed out a sigh of relief-he felt a lot calmer again and his appetite had returned with a vengeance-man he was hungry, but hungry meant going outside and facing up to Snape-who he hadn't so much as seen for a week. Steeling himself Harry stood up once more and strode into the sitting room.

**Horrible horrible ending but now it means at least they are set up at last...le sigh; I really wrote myself into a rut in this story. Hopefully now at least I will be able to pull myself out of it. **

**Severus: "Draco, you sly dog!"**

**Draco: "Wolf, if you don't mind."**

**Severus: "I never took you for a Lady's man"**

**Draco: "I'm not...I'm just Luna's man"**

**Harry: "N'aww, cute."**

**Severus: "Indeed." *cat's bottom mouth* **


	16. Please forgive me

I'm really sorry you guys :(

I am so so sorry, but this story is going to have to take a back seat for the time being.

The shit has really hit the fan where I'm at right now-I have my exams coming up over the next three weeks and I've then got to go and help my dad move house and a whole bunch of other things. Literally I think I may explode as I don't have a single free day for the next 3 months then I have to get a job to fund uni (if I get in.) My head feels like this at the moment:

%$£ffdsF$"£$DhyU

So stressed ^_^

I also wrote myself into the biggest rut ever and it took me 16 chapters to get to where I wanted to be by chapter 2 and I'm just so paranoid that my story is really boring-so if I ever get around to finishing it (which I will eventually) I will probably streamline the beginning as well and rewrite it etc.

I want to thank _all _of you who reviewed (reached 100!) it really meant the world to me 3

Please don't hate me too much and I will one day get back to writing this and it will hopefully be a bit more polished when I do. Also, if anyone does want to pick up this story (as in someone who can actually write-because I frankly can't) then please do!

I guess I'll see you guys around some time, but for now; Tally out.


End file.
